Holiday Heart Havoc
by Care2727
Summary: Holidays can be trying times where family and problems come together. Sailor Senshi protecting the world are no exception. Having survived Youma, can they survive life struggles? Minor AU: Set in USA instead of Japan
1. Chapter 1

**A/N - This is my first story, please be kind and leave a review. I hope other people can enjoy my writing.**

The main story is basically unchanged, just moved from Japan to the USA because Japan does not really do much for Christmas. Also some stuff for backstories and Haruka having some OC friends, but that comes up later.

Disclaimer: I don't own sailor moon

I have done a few minor edits since I first posted this

* * *

On a cold day in Mid December, snow is falling, I see the lights twinkling on the decorations of the Mall and it reminds me of...

-BUY! BUY! EARLY CHRISTMAS SALES TODAY DON'T MISS OUT!-

I get overwhelmed by the HUGE crowd as they are rushing to get in to the mall, it's like being hit by a train only worse it's by people and for what? To take advantage of the sales even though its clear they are getting cheated. I try to push through to get away from the shouts of the perfume woman, the swarm of persistent salesmen that keep getting in my face and then the crowd of kids screaming louder then a crowd of Banshee.

Michiru saw Haruka being swarmed with people all around and quickly dashes through the mess to save her, just in time for a pile of loud teenage girls and guys rushing through as a store opens with the newest imitation celebrity sponsored glowing running shoes at a rock bottom price.

I quickly get to Haruka and start to dust her off only to notice someone must have been holding food because there's some sort of sauce on her new jogging pants, she looks angry enough already as is I will tell her later. I give her a quick kiss and ask with concern "Ruka?"

I feel ready to hit someone but Michi's kiss always seems to catch me off guard, if I was ever in a wrestling match with her I'd be doomed, I quickly look at her, answering "Yes Michi?"

I look at my Ruka with worry, I know crowds are not her thing, I feel guilty bringing her here "Are you OK?" We watch as more and more teens rush faster into the designer shoe store. What is with people pushing like that, it's just shoes.

I am tired from work, I am hungry, my patience is wearing very thin and I don't see any hope in this crowd getting better, but anything for my Michi. I take a deep breath "I am just fine Michiru, but if I get pushed again someone else WILL not be" it does not take long for my stomach to start growling loud enough that I'm sure a few people heard it.

As we look at the food court and see no seats available with line ups so long it looks like we could wait a week and still not get breakfast. I know leaving and eating at home is best but Michi looks determined, still I can at least try to talk her out of this... "Its so crowded lets just go to my place, I'll order anything you want, so can we get the hell out of this mall?"

I look reassuringly into Haruka eyes "I promise I will go as quickly as possible, I am tired from the violin rehearsal, but I need to begin my shopping today I have no idea what to get my mother. It will be the first holiday she will be home in years and I feel very nervous" but as I am about to suggest that Haruka can sit on the bench...

I am interrupted by loud Christmas band music as a HUGE crowd gathers singing and watching "ON THE FIRST DAY OF CHRISTMAS MY TRUE LOVE GAVE TO ME..." the children look like angels all dressed up in what looks like costumes from the 1800s, no wonder this area was empty. Noticing the sign announcing the Children's Choir to raise money to help hospitals. I picked a great place to talk didn't I? I give them some money and wish them well only to find myself alone wondering "Now where did Ruka go?"

I'm lost in thought looking at the big mall Christmas tree, feeling bad for complaining about everything. I know how excited she is at having her mom home for the Christmas holidays and I don't want to ruin it for since her parents divorced when she was a kid, she used to go to her dad's in Japan for Christmas so that she wasn't just spending it with the maids but when he remarried and his new wife got pregnant he asked her not to contact him anymore as his wife wasn't comfortable raising a child that was not hers. After that Michi never went back and has been mostly alone, her mother the internationally famous violinist Sakura had spent most of her life preforming on tour. She has many expectations, putting a lot of pressure on Michiru to follow in her steps. As I turn to apologize to Michi...

I find myself surrounded by over a dozen people, some seem to be part of this Christmas Event. I must of chose a bad place to stand because next thing I know a lady happily shouts "Great, your here!" and I'm half dragged to an area back stage before I can figure out what to say.

"You must be the replacement, the volunteer that was supposed to play here..." the strange woman was rushing around dressing her in the Santa hat and coat hurriedly "He got sick and we only get the malls band so long, they are finishing jingle bells just now but they only agreed to play two songs so we need you on stage don't be nervous! You'll be great! I gotta go up on the stage now, just remember when the curtain opens you start playing."

"But uh..." and she had rushed away before I could say anything. Its been awhile since I've played for an audience. I guess I can do something I just need to look at the keys, siting down I try not to let my nerves get to me, as the curtains open "alright here goes" I say to myself as I begin to play...

"Hey sorry I'm late, traffic was terrible, I think that blizzard will hit harder then the weather people think... Aww, good you found someone to cover for me till I got here."

"Wait... your the volunteer!?"

"Yup sorry, got here as fast as I could"

"Then that means I just shoved a random girl on a stage!"

"Well look on the bright side she plays terrific! I can take over soon as shes done. Come on we will just direct her over here..."

As I finish playing I hear the audience clapping loudly and some people are even whistling for me. Wow I didn't think I had played that well. I see the lady from before with another woman waving me over to them. I rise from the bench, bow and walk off, I'm so glad to be off there.

"I'm sooo very sorry young man but thank you for helping in a tough spot, I didn't know what the volunteer looked like and since you were near our Christmas display I thought you were her you played magnificently by the way."

"Thank you, I am glad I could help" I hurriedly pull off and hand back the Santa jacket and hat "but please excuse me, I must find my girlfriend" before rushing away to find an at least a bit less crowded spot to hopefully spot Michiru from.

I am used to being called a man, it never bothers me and knowing what hospitals are like, I am glad to lend a hand for charity but now I have no idea where Michiru is. I look and not far from me I recognize Usagi carrying a pile of bags and as usual she is so lost in her own thoughts that shes walking into the path of a crowd of kids racing to the new Virtual Reality game store with a tired looking man on their heels speeding by...

"WHOA"!

I rush over and catch Usagi in my arms to steady her balance, her eyes looking at me with an embarrassed blush lighting up her smiling face, I smile back at her as I gather up and return her the bags "Are you alright Odango?"

"Haruka! Thanks that was so close, I'm fine, I am just here shopping with Ami and Minako and I cant find her but Ami is in the food court studying. Yuck. Oh and did you know there's something on your pants?"

"Hmm there is?" I look and sure enough there is and I haven't even had them on a day. I was just on a stage not long ago like this. Great. Oh well I have had much worse.

"Are you here alone Haruka?"

"No I lost Michiru too in this chaos, I wanted to help her but I'd prefer a battle field to this big mess." I notice Usagi don't seem as cheerful as her warm smile usually is but before I can even ask anything...

-Cellphone starts ringing-

I already know who it is but there's no way I'm going to hear a damn thing in this place, texting him quickly to give me just a moment I look at Usagi "I have to take this important call Odango, I hate to leave Michiru in here but if you see her please tell her I am right out front waiting in the car."

"Sure thing Haruka OH and thank you for saving me!"

Outside it's already getting dark and very cold, even for the states where we live in Chicago most times it's not this cold. I don't bother to look at how bad it is as I rush to my car, phone in my hand, barely hearing the ringtone. The wind is very strong snows falling much more heavily then earlier...

SLIP

I try to regain my balance but it's no use!

OOF!

Hearing yelling from my phone, I pick it up out of the snow and sit up slowly as I feel the burning pain in the joint of my arm. Fuck.

Holding the phone to my ear with my left arm now "Yes dad I'm just fine, I know. Just a minute" I stagger up out of ice and snow watching my steps carefully as I unlock my car and get in closing the door.

With how nasty the cold is this is a good time to start it up and get the heat going for a bit. I turn the key and take a moment to enjoy the rumble of the engine roaring to life before turning on the heat, with a deep breath I focus and try to ignore the sharp pain in the joint of my right arm. I'll be fine I tell myself. Pulling my phone out of my pocket with my good arm "Sorry for the wait dad, can't wait to see you. It will be your first time in my new place. No I wont give you a clue on what I got you. OK dad I'll check in with you later."

As I awkwardly shift around putting my phone away I find myself thinking about how with my racing and my dad working long hours at his construction job, we don't see each other even though hes the only real family I have left. As I grew up my mom hit me a lot when I didn't please her which was many occasions, one day when I was 10 my dad caught her giving me a beat down and its all I can remember other then when I was told she was arrested. We moved three months later. Since then I never saw her again. Now its 7 years later and we are both doing great, my thoughts are interrupted with a SLAM as Michi gets in the car.

As she tucked the gifts into the back seat Michiru happily explained "Well I got the rest of our friends gifts and your gift Haruka, but for my mother I am still at a loss sadly, however I am glad Usagi found me and told me where you were. Though with how you hate shopping I figured you would come back here to read your sports car magazine. Hope I didn't keep you waiting, love."

Before I could get a single word out I felt arms wrap around my neck gently but quickly pulling me in for a sweet kiss, which always takes my breath away, I pull her closer as we continue to kiss passionately I feel the heat rising. I don't know if it's the heat kicking in finally or just me but I hardly notice the cold or the pain with how distracted I am, if this is a dream no one better wake me...

knock knock, KNOCK KNOCK!

I quickly pull away from Michi "did you hear that noise from outside" before she can answer I turned to my window only to see three familiar shivering girls, the one with a very pink blush on her cheeks is Ami, the other sighing then saying "so romantic" is Minako and the one just shivering with her cheeks so rosy you don't know if she was blushing, freezing or both is Usagi but one thing was certain, they had seen us kissing...

Usagi is the first to speak "S.. S.. Sorry I S... S.. saw your car we mi MI..CHOOOOOO the bus" tears start running down her cheeks as she begged "pleeeaaassseee give us a ride!"

"Don't cry Odango, go ahead all of you hop in and warm up" while they are getting in I catch a look at Michi she smiles at me and takes my hand, she knows how I feel since we really didn't tell the Sailor scouts anything about what was happening between us its still new to me, it took me awhile to let my guard down and stop fighting how I felt and to trust someone like I do now...

As I squeeze Ruka's hand I whisper to her in a comforting voice "don't worry its alright, they are our friends, if they have questions I don't mind and we know they care for us."

I'm glad shes not worried, I scratch the back of my head nervously "ahem, you ladies ready back there now?"

"Yup! Its Usagi fault we missed the bus, she just had to get something more to eat and the line was forever!" I hear Minako say as she leans closer to us to tell us how it all happened like a star in the spotlight...

"OK so as I said, it was NOT my fault, Usagi lost me in the first place. If she just stayed close like I told her or remembered to charge that old phone of hers like I have been telling her to then when I saw the Cuuuuutteee guys at that new arcade she never would of lost me in the first place. She could have called me, I was so worried about her that I left my shopping half done to check on her, so I'll need to go again but maybe there will be even more sales if I'm lucky!"

"That's no fair just blaming me Minako! You got food to eat too!" I try to lean forward but bump into Michiru's seat "Plus I didn't want to look at the boys, I wanted to look at the cool new clothes in the Forever Teen shop!"

"I only got food because I was in line, why shouldn't I? Also since when do you not want to see the latest hotties?"I look at Usagi a bit concerned "is there something wrong?"

"You know I have Darien, there's nothing wrong he is just away on vacation with his family is all, the holidays are a big deal them with how they are gone all December till past the new year, you know that!"

"Oh there's my place Haruka, thanks I owe you big time for this"

I step out and to open the door but the wind catches it, fiercely pulling it open I have to grip it hard to keep from getting hit and my arm aches. I smile through the pain "no need to thank me" and hand her the bags.

"Well drive safe, by the way so glad for your new romance Haruka! See ya later, don't forget to come over tomorrow to help me decorate you guys! Also you two should really come it can be your first party as a couple!" and with a wave she disappeared inside.

"Bye Minako! We will be there won't we Ami?" As I move over closer, I see shes reading a thick book on mathematics and I cant help making a sour face "Ewww we didn't get any homework, why are you reading that? You haven't stopped since we met up for shopping in the afternoon."

Silence...

"Earth to Ami?" And with no answer I gently tap her shoulder "are you OK?"

"What? Oh sorry yes I am just fine Usagi, thank you for asking, the mathematics in this text book is fascinating especially the chapter on Computer Science. Just think of the assistance it will provide us and with the growth in the area of technology the possibilities are endless, would you like to hear more? Usagi?"

"ZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZ soooo sleepy math so boring ZzZzZzZzZzzzZ"

Giggling "you know how Usagi is with anything school related" I turn to speak to Ami "but may I ask why all the studying? Not that I am saying getting extra education isn't a good choice but don't forget there's a balance."

"I know Michiru. I am sorry for being so distracted,I promise to participate more when we all meet at Minako's home tomorrow. Will you two be joining too?"

"But of course! She has invited Haruka and I as a couple" giggling "I am sure you know now as well?" Seeing her blush red and nod giggling "don't worry Ami we know all of you saw us kissing, we just hadn't yet said anything since we were not sure on how you other Sailor scouts would take it, considering our duty to the mission at hand of keeping an eye out for possible pods that were not destroyed and such we also were not rushing anything but there's no use in pretending otherwise now" I look at my partner who's shade would be described as a deep beautiful blush on her face.


	2. Chapter 2

Michiru noticing the snow is coming down much heavier now as they pull in front of Ami's home, we see the road isn't plowed there is a slight fish tale movement of the car. Haruka parks carefully as the road is slippery and the wind is rocking the car but neither that or her getting out wakes the deep sleeping Usagi, if it wasn't for her snoring we would not know shes even there!

She gets out to open Ami's door trying not to show how hot her face feels from the thought of everyone knowing Michiru is her girlfriend, but the cold snow blowing outside was doing that just fine. Why didn't I remember my damn scarf I scold myself, hearing a loud creak and looking up an old tree holding a LOT of snow is swaying wildly in the wind. As Ami got out to thank me a STRONG gust came and the icy door slipped from my grip SLAMMING shut.

"LOOK OUT!"

CRACK CRUNCH!

I feel Ami trying to pull me out of the way as I move to dodge the branch and the big mound of ice and snow coming at us, its like a ballet gone bad as we do a half spin and trip each other I land on the branch hard and Ami on my back with the pile of ice and snow FWOMP ugh!

"Oh my Haruka! Ami! You both could of been badly hurt! Are you alright?" Michiru moves quickly taking Ami's hand and helping her off Haruka gently as the snow stays strong and furious no sign of clearing at all. Spitting snow out wiping it off my face with my left hand trying to ignore my quick rising temper at least Ami is off my back.

Dusting more snow off Ami answers "I am doing relatively fine, I may just have a few bruises is all, I do not think you will have the ability to drive anymore this evening I'm afraid, but your more then welcome to stay here for the night" she says as she starts walking to her home.

"A very good point Ami, oh! You need to wake Usagi, I will get Haruka, come on love give me your hand" before she can answer Michiru grabs and tugs on Haruka's right hand.

AHHH!

She grabbed and pulled my right hand before I could do anything,I tried to hide it but I should know by now she would find out, I'm holding back the burning in my eyes but the pain is so damn BAD.

"Haruka your injured!'' I kneel down "look at me Haruka" tipping her head up gently to see her eyes I can see my loves tears that she refuses to let fall taking her in my arms gently and hold her. "Haruka why didn't you say something!"

"Usagi wake up come on." Ami grabs her shoulder gently and nudges hard as she can. Wow Usagi really can sleep, finally her eyes begin to open.

YAWWWWWWWWWWNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

"The street is so dark where are all the lights? Am I home now?" Usagi looks up and down the street with confusion. "Why am I at Ami house? WHOA look at all that snow! I have never seen this much wow! Is everyone ok Ami!?"she shouts as she frantically looks for where Haruka and Michiru went.

"There was a bit of an incident but I'm just fine though I don't think Haruka is, Michiru is just getting her out of the snow now. It looks like the power is out due to the major storm currently hitting us." I should get everyone inside to get warmed up, Ami takes Usagi's hand while helping her out of the car and watching our steps on the black ice while we walk together to open the door only to find it unlocked. We all look around to see lanterns lit up around the house and the fireplace lit "my mother must be home, go ahead and make yourselves comfortable while I go speak with her."

Head peaking through a doorway curiously, Usagi is happy to spot the basket of muffins, cookies and fruit. She quickly squeezes past Haruka and Michiru to try them out first before even taking off her winter coat.

"Alright Haruka we need to get your jacket off, just let me take care of you" I smile reassuringly and look into her eyes "everything will be alright, just trust me to do this for you" slowly unzipping her jacket we get her left arm out easily and slowly slide the jacket off her right arm then hang it up. I pull off her heavy boots "I don't want you to move much at all till we know how bad you are hurt love." She carefully tucks the boots away before turning back to Haruka and leaning in for a quick kiss.

I nod to her. Its hard to argue with Michi, watching as she unbuttons my suit jacket slowly, if I wasn't in such agonizing pain I'd be fighting the urge to do the same to her. The blue and white long winter dress shes wearing shows her figure perfectly, I better not focus on that I am already sweating just thinking about it. We haven't even got that far yet, instead turning my focus on Usagi who is already helping herself to the muffins and other treats on the table. I haven't ate anything in hours, I want a good hot fresh pizza. Anything, I'm starving.

Usagi turns from her muffin when she hears someone's growling stomach, while Michiru is untying her boots, she picks a Chocolate chip muffin out of the basket and walks over to give it to the hungry Haruka worried about her and about to ask how she is feeling then from behind me I hear loud Creaking footsteps on the old wooden floor taking a hold of the chair Haruka is sitting on I see she has devoured the muffin already her eyes are now focused on the two shadows in the hallway.

My mother and I step in to the candle light, for some reason Usagi is nearly on Haruka's lap and grasping on to her chair while Michiru is looking at them both intently. Clearing my throat, "this is my mother Doctor Mizuno she has set up a room so you can get checked out right away."

As I approach Haruka its clear shes tensed up and her eyes are on me, extending my hand out slowly she looks at it first then uses her left to shake it "pleased too meet you, I am sorry your hurt Haruka but if you come with me I'd be happy to check your injury and see what I can do to give you some well deserved relief. Will you please follow me?"

"Nice to meet you doctor Mizuno, I am thankful for your time." after bowing in respect I follow her down the hall to where she has made a space for me to lay down. The room was lit up with more flashlight lanterns, it wasn't a huge room but big enough for this purpose, I watched as she put on her gloves...

In the living room Ami is busy pushing furniture around with the others "I'm not sure when the power will be back on, till then this fireplace is our only heat. I will go get the blankets and sleeping bags"

"I will help you Ami its the least I can do after everything"

"Ya, I want to help you too!"

"Alright thanks follow me it's just over this way we have a closet we keep them in"opening the closet I give Michiru and Usagi a sleeping bag and some blankets each and I carry the rest.

I unroll my sleeping bag on top of one folded blankets and put the other over top of my sleeping bag. There that looks rather comfortable, I can see Usagi just roll hers out, grab three blankets and get underneath all of them while Ami puts both blankets neatly folded under hers then sat inside.

"I feel guilty about Haruka and I falling, it's entirely my fault and I promise to make it up to her in some way."

"Don't worry Ami it was just an accident of two friends simply trying to save each other at the same time. Trust me, Haruka is more frustrated with all this snow then she is with you" I turn hearing the door open and see the doctor enter the room.

"Good thing I checked her arm she has a very painful injury, a Dislocated Elbow, I was able to put it back in place after giving her some pain medicine, I tested her pulse then and as best I could tell there's no nerve damage but still need to do X rays and Haruka will need a splint. But getting anywhere tonight will be impossible, so we will need to get her to the hospital tomorrow morning to confirm my diagnosis. At the moment shes laying down in bed, I gave her lots of blankets and Shes relaxing now, that medicine should have her fall asleep soon. I will keep an eye on her."

"May I see her?" Michiru ask worriedly.

"Of course you may, I have ice on her elbow right now and she may not be awake long."

"I understand" Michiru replies before walking down the hall. I see her laying in bed with many blankets to keep her warm her arm on a pillow with the ice bag wrapped in a blue towel on her "Hey Ruka, why didn't you tell me you were in such pain? I know your strong but please tell me because I love you."

Looking at Michi I am feeling exhausted but knowing shes here gets my instant attention "I am not used to telling anyone how I feel or if I'm hurt you know this."

I move her bangs from her face and gently rub her cheek "Ruka, I know it's not easy, I am not upset with you. I was just worried. I noticed you sweating when I was undressing you" whispering in her ear and seeing her blush, I love when she does that, adjusting the blankets a bit "The doctor told us she will keep an eye on you..." before another word Haruka is falling asleep. I lean in and give her a gentle kiss and walk back to the living room to let the doctor know she is resting.

"Very good I will check on her in an hour" Dr. Mizuno answers as she walks over to the fire and carefully adds more wood "it is getting late, you should all get some rest, do not worry Haruka will be fine."

"Thank you for everything you have done doctor Mizuno."

"No need, I enjoy my job and Haruka is a very pleasant young woman."

Smiling I look to see Usagi already fast asleep and Ami laying down reading.

Ami's mother smiles warmly to her daughter "I am very proud of you for reviewing your studies for Christmas try not to stay up to late I love you"

"I love you too mother" smiling "I will try not too" looking at the last chapter of the book

As I lay down I cant help but wonder what Ami and her mother are talking about but I am too tired from the long day to keep my eyes open and I fall into a deep sleep.

I wake up seeing sunlight coming in the windows, looking at the lit up digital clock the power must be working. NOON is flashing in bright green, it cant be I never sleep in but my cell phone says the same. When lifting up my bag a note hits me in the face, reading it by the window I recognize the note is in Haruka messy handwriting, it tells me that Ami and her mother left with her at eight this morning and will be back soon and to help myself to anything I need. Getting up, stepping over the still sleeping Usagi, I decide to check the kitchen, I wonder what there is to make breakfast with. I search through the cupboards and am happy to find a box of pancake mix, its Haruka's favorite and that's why I love it. I set it on the counter while starting up the coffee maker then get to work on stirring the pancake batter. Digging for a good pan under the stove I guess the smell of coffee or the noise must have started to wake Usagi.

"Mmmm yawwwwwnnnn" after a big stretch I see Michiru in the kitchen stirring something with pans out and on the stove. With the promise of breakfast I get up "hey what are you making?"

"Pancakes would you like some?"

"Yes please!"

"Alright would you mind stirring? I am going to check to see if they have blueberries in the fridge for the pancakes and some bacon to fry up."

"Sure I can do that!" I take the bowl and begin to stir fast so we can have the pancakes quick because I am hungry... "oops" Maybe I stirred that a little too fast...

"They have some blueberries great, there's bacon too, how is the mixing going Usagi?" I turn around to look at how shes doing only I slipped a bit forward as Usagi is holding up the mix to show me SPLAT! My face goes right in the pancake mix.

"GASP so sorry Michiru!" I pull the big bowl away and both her face hair and even the top of her pretty dress is full of pancake mix as it drips down.

"Its alright Usagi at least I know it tastes good already" we both cant help but to laugh, its at the moment when I hear the front door open...

Haruka's arm is in a splint with Ami by her side walking in the door after a long tiring time at the hospital. We hear laughter, walking in a bit further to see Michiru's a total mess with something slowly dripping down her hair face and dress while Usagi is holding the bowl laughing with just some on her hands and a little on her pink sweater. They stop to look at us for a moment only for Ami to start laughing hard before even I burst out laughing with a smirk and walking up to Michi I drag my finger across the left breast on her dress taking some off of her, I happily taste it "wearing pancakes today hmm?"

Blushing with a mischievous smile I laugh playfully "Haruka!", I dip two fingers in the big bowl and smudge some on her lips and nose "Take that smart Alec!"

Licking off my lips "Mmmm not bad but I prefer them cooked with syrup, I pull Michiru close and wipe my face clean with the mostly clean shoulder of her dress. "By the way I will be fine, knowing you were going to ask, being a sailor scout comes in handy with the quick healing. I already feel much better but will be careful I promise." I take a moment to enjoy her warmth.

"Good because if you don't I will make sure you do Haruka Tenoh!" stopping to look in to those wild sky blue eyes, I'd kiss her if I was not such a mess, she must of read my thoughts because she leaned in giving me a kiss she then moved to my ear. I shiver at her husky whisper, that in her eyes I am always a vision of beauty. I cant stop blushing, I am so glad Usagi and Ami were too busy at the sink with the dishes to really notice us.

Ami is scrubbing the dishes and giggling "you go get cleaned up as best you can Michiru, Usagi and I will clean up." she hands another dish to Usagi for her to dry. I turn around wiping my hands with a paper towel "you cant go around like that you will need something else to wear, follow me to my bedroom" I leave Haruka to keep Usagi company while Michiru follows me.

I walk in to Ami's bedroom, with one look you can easily tell she loves her books and chess games, the bed is made very neat with a nice quilt, three book shelves line her one wall filled with all sorts of books with a few chess and board games on the bottom shelf, on the very top you can see chess trophy's and some framed papers are hung on her light blue wall showing her many accomplishments. She walks over to her closet, its just beside her desk with a dark blue laptop that has her planet symbol on it and some pictures of her and her family along with one on the wall with all us friends together. I don't want to mess up her neat room, so I stand by the door and wait for her.

Ami carefully looks through her organized closet, "hmm my clothing will no doubt be a little short on you but" she pulls out a pair of black pants and light blue button up sweater "this I think should work" she shows Michiru to the bathroom and hangs the clothes and a plastic bag on the door.

Michiru smiles gratefully "thank you so much Ami, I promise to return them as soon as possible" she tells me not to worry and closes the door for me. I turn to the mirror easily taking off my dress tuck it neatly into a plastic grocery bag. I turn on the hot water for the sink I splash some water on my face and pick up the Nivea soap by the sink, putting some on my face and washing it clean as best I can knowing that the pancake mix has dried in to clumps in my hair. I will need a shower for sure when I get home...

Haruka's eyes go a little wide seeing Michiru walk out wearing the clothes she borrowed from Ami, the buttoned up sweater is tight and clinging to her chest, it hugs her curves as well as being a little short with the bottom slightly above her belly button, the black pants look to fit fine. I cant take my eyes off her "Ahem. I need to tell you a few things Michiru..."

Putting the bag down and sitting close I turn to look at Haruka "Alright, you know you can tell me anything"

I take Michiru's hand "At the moment I cant drive till this splint is off..." she looks away with an uncomfortable awkwardness "would you mind driving today?"

Squeezing her hand, "I don't mind driving at all Haruka, I understand you need time to heal. Usagi! Ami! What I am going to do is drive to my home first to get cleaned up then to Haruka's, we will go as quick as we can then come back to pick you both up, is that alright?"

Ami l up from her book on the table "yes that gives me more time too study before Minako's party tonight."

With a dramatic pout "Aww Ami cant we play cards while we wait" Usagi pulls out playing cards from her winter jacket that hung on her chair. When I see Michiru put her cell in her purse "Gasp I forgot to call my mom to tell her where I am! I better do that first or she will kill me!" Pulling out my cellphone from my other pocket "why do I keep forgetting to charge my battery!"

Looking up from my studies I point and smile "You can use my cellphone, it is over there Usagi by the couch."

"Thanks Ami!" I hop on the couch quickly dialing my moms number.

Standing up to put on our jackets "We will be back soon" Michiru closes the door and walks outside holding on to Haruka's hand gently while going down the porch steps to ensure she don't fall. "Weather is much better then yesterday, that's for sure" Haruka gives me the keys to her sports car, I feel proud that she trusts me to drive it, this is a big step for her I know she would never let anyone else ever do this, other then her dad. Opening the driver side door, getting in next to Haruka, I start up the car and begin the drive to my mother's mansion where I live, I hope she is out busy in her office...

I lean back in the passenger seat to help get my hurt arm more comfortable turning my head to look at Michiru who is focusing on the road but for some reason, she looks to me like she's tense, maybe it's because I feel that way too. I reach over with my good arm to turn on the radio hearing the Classical music hoping to relax us both.

I park in the driveway, turn off the engine and I hear the calm breathing of Haruka next to me in the silence. I glimpse her way as I open the door, she has her eyes closed "I wont be long Ruka" on seeing her nod I quickly close the door and jog up the short path. I don't blame her for getting some rest in, it hasn't been an easy day at all. As I reach my front door the maid opens it, I ignore the shocked look on her face and unzip my jacket as I run up the steps, but of course it's not fast enough. I hear my mothers heels clicking angrily, I have no choice but to face her, I turn to see my mother with a familiar disdainful look on her face.

"Michiru! MY GOD what happened to you! And What in gods name are you wearing!"

I sigh at the futility of it "I am fine mother it's just..."

'Don't lie to me young lady! Coming home like that dressed in that trash you are far from fine, you had me so worried about you!"

"Yes mother but you see the storm was so awful I could not safely make it home, as for my dreadful appearance a friend of mine was rather clumsy and spilled pancake mix on me and I had to borrow clothes."

Shaking her head "I am glad that you have friends but I'd rather you try to socialize with those more in the proper circles" while looking out the big window in disappointment she saw how her daughter had gotten home and let out a sigh at Haruka's car out front "I do not like him around you what so ever, he's a rough character even if he does try to be a gentlemen, but no worries I have found a real gentlemen to introduce you too in a few days."

I grab the stair railing holding so tight my knuckles turn white trying to keep calm "What?" I say through gritted teeth.

As she approaches her she answers "Michiru I planned to tell you sooner then this, but you go out so much... It is for your own good. I don't like seeing you alone, you haven't even had a date in a long time and no I don't count Haruka, he's no good." she waves her hand dismissively "You need someone with a career that wont kill them." Staring firmly into her eyes she declares "In two days you will meet a gentlemen named Theodore Maxwell the third"

Anger rises in my chest, I love my mother but this is too much! Knowing Haruka is waiting for me I didn't want to stand there anymore, I ran from my mother up the stairs to my room grabbed Ruka's gift, a dress and my make up as quickly I could putting them all in a bag and ran past my mother out the door...

I am just resting in the silence of hearing the breeze with a slight whistle outside my car listening to the wind is nearly putting me right to sleep...

I SLAM the door getting into her car toss my bag in the back seat, start it up and speed away from my home "I am showering at your apartment Haruka"

Haruka jumping at the sudden noise eyes wide open now ow my arm didn't like me moving like that did I hear what she said right? It don't take long before my mind has the image of a sexy naked Michiru washing her body in my shower god this is torture, shaking my head to clear my mind trying to cool down my now hot body, the only time shes been to my place was for homework really, because were in the same classes but as I wipe the sweat off my forehead with the back of my left hand this time is different...


	3. Chapter 3

Michiru is tense, her grip on the steering wheel is so tight her knuckles are white. She is trying resist the urge to angrily yell at the traffic jam in front of them, with many of the cars ahead of them angrily honking their so she can look further ahead, she spots a construction worker with a red stop sign yawning before flipping the sign and starting to slowly let cars through the street. With a sigh Michiru tries to focus. "I need to calm down, this may take longer then we thought." She taps the steering wheel anxiously before taking a quick look at Haruka. She looks deep in thought, then finally some movement! As she drives forward she notes it's a good thing she has the heat on because her jacket isn't zipped up.

As I lean back in the seat I think I may need to take a painkiller and I hate that, it makes me feel so damn weak. I shift my position a bit in the seat. "Ah, there that's better." This day has been so long already and it's not even four o'clock, I cant even remember if I cleaned before leaving yesterday. Well too late to worry now, we still have the party later on and it's our first time really joining them to do something other then the quick hellos at the cafe or arcade, its not really my thing but Michiru is looking forward to it.

"OK finally!" I grasp Haruka's hand affectionately, we are nearing the worker with the stop sign, who I'd say is more asleep than working, when we stop beside him he knocks on the window and I lower it down. "Hello there whats going on?" As he's telling me it will take five minutes before the traffic can continue I can see he's not looking at my eyes, his gaze was firmly on my breasts. This shirt is so tight it don't really leave much to the imagination. Hes lucky Haruka is nearly asleep, if she was awake she would kill him.

I can hear the loud noises of the construction machines, it must be near our turn to drive through, that's good I hate us just sitting here then I hear Michiru yelling "HAVING A GOOD VIEW SIR!" Opening my eyes in shock "What in hell?" I turn to look only to see the man quickly wave her through, feeling my temper rise and clenching my left hand in a fist, hes lucky I didn't have time to get out or he'd be more then fucking sorry.

Finally we arrive at Haruka's apartment building, I park in her spot inside the garage, as I shut off the engine I promise to myself this is the last time I borrow clothing, from now on there will be extra clothes in my purse. I can't believe what a pervert that guy was! As I grab my bag, I notice Haruka has already got out on her own and is waiting for me. Is she upset? It's not like her rush ahead.

The wind is blowing a gentle breeze and playing with my hair, it's calming me down a little, the more tense I am the more intense the pain hits though my right arm. Leaning on my car and trying to rest now is no use, my mind and body are fully alert due to my temper and I am not one to easily calm down but when it comes to a fight the person or monster better pray for their life. I feel Michiru gently hooking her arm in mine and with a slight tug to my left arm we walk in silence until I take out my keys for my 8th floor apartment.

There's been no words between us since we left my place thirty minutes ago, as we get inside her apartment it's a little messy but that don't bother me. I set my bag down on her kitchen table which is black with gold coloured trim and the soft gold cushions on the chairs. The navy blue couch her dad gave her sits in her living room with a black coffee table which right now is filled with papers and a few magazines, in front of that is her big flat screen TV on a stand filled with racing games, her PlayStation five and a few model cars she built. I cant help smiling, seeing Haruka still has my art hanging on the walls, along with some pictures of her dad and people she said are her family from japan but never said anything else about them.

I peek into Haruka's study to check on her, only to find her frowning intently at the bottle of pain killers. Suddenly she shoves the pill bottle into a desk drawer and slams it shut before sighing in frustration.I carefully approach and gently touch her shoulder, she feels so tense. "Here, Haruka." I grab a cushion put it on the extra chair "You need to sit facing backward for this." She nods and takes a seat leaning on the pillow "Try and relax Ruka." Kissing the back of her neck, this shirt is just too tight to wear much longer. I unbutton the sweater and set it down before placing my hands on her shoulders gently.

My god that feels good, I feel Michi's fingertips touching my shoulders gently with little circle motions. The sensations she gives to me are pure bliss, as the tensions melt away from my body and I have to hold in a moan when her lips place open kisses on the back of my neck. As much as this is helping my pain it's making my self control to not take and make Michi mine start to weaken. We made a pact to wait since it's only been seven months, we agreed we didn't want to rush. As I turned to face her my mouth nearly hits the floor, she's topless, just her aqua blue bra and the black pants.

Giggling at the look on her face I say with a grin. "Like what you see Haruka?" As I straddle her sitting down, capturing her lips with a deep kiss. "Does this hurt?" I check, she shakes her head but says not a word and makes no move to touch me. "It's OK." I reassure her, undoing her shirt buttons to reveal her black sports bra. "I know the pact we made but we know each other well and I want you to feel my love for you, is that alright?"

Whatever pain I have just melted away as Michi takes my shirt off completely to have her this close is heaven and pure sin all in one, her touch is soft yet confident in the very need I see in her eyes. Slowly I allow myself to caress her cheek and run my fingers through the ocean waves of her hair, my eyes cant stop looking at the perfection that is is no doubt in me that fantasies of her have kept me up at night. "Hell yes I want to kiss every part of you but..."

"Shh." Putting my finger to her lips gently "I know your in pain Haruka, lets take a shower together." Capturing her lips in to a breathless kiss of pure love and bliss. "Your my first, this is true but with how close we will be I am sure it wont take me long too figure out all your needs." I say as I trace sensual lines down her neck and back leaving tiny nicks, I have her already moaning my name while I nibble at her neck.

I look deep in her eyes. "I am ok with not waiting, as long as you are." I use my left hand too undo her bra and pull it off, her breasts come free and with my left hand I squeeze each nipple, causing her to arch her back. I lean my head down to kiss each beautiful one, her grip on my shoulders already tightening but the pain is no bother to me as I go back for another taste of her lips. Deeply our tongues tangled till we need to breathe, there's no going back now and we both know it.

"Oh Ruka, I cant wait any longer!" Standing up taking her hand with a gentle squeeze. "I must feel every part of you right now." I say as I pull her to me and begin to unbuckle her belt while looking straight in her eyes. "I love you so much, there's no words to begin to properly describe it." I feel no shame as I watch her pants fall to the floor, while unbuttoning her gold coloured shorts and taking them off. Shes now fully naked, her perfectly toned body in front of me.

It don't take me long as with just hooking my finger in her pants I pull both the black pants and her matching aqua panties down, so that they fall past her knees. As she steps out of them I stop her from moving one step further so I can admire her body, caressing and kissing everywhere I can reach. She don't know it but I have plans, knowing my injury there's no way I can do as much as I'd like to in the shower so I nod to the chair as I take the pillow and set it on the floor. "Take a seat first Michi."

"What are you up to Ruka?" As I walk to the wood chair, taking a seat on it with my naked form facing hers. I have seen a few videos of shower sex, even read a few articles on great bedroom positions, but a chair? I watch her use her left hand and get down on her knees in front of me, she rubs her hand on my legs with look of love and a small smirk on her face.

"I made a decision you may have me in the shower in any way you wish but I am to have you right here right now, all you need to do is sit there in this hard chair and not move." Before she answers I spread her legs and begin to kiss, lick and bite her thighs, making sure to leave bruises. I hear her gasp and squirm slightly, so I bite hard in a spot in her inner thigh close to her already glistening entrance. As she cries out I feel her pull my hair, I remind her not to move.

"Ruka!" The sensations shes giving me are something I have never felt before. It's hard not to move with how hot I feel and the pressure that's building inside me. I need to feel her so bad and shes teasing me with kisses bites and long hot licks on my thighs. I can't help moaning "ohhh Ruka!" Those bruises, I know I will have and she will indeed feel too in the shower. It's hard to think as I am trying not to move but so far shes bit me hard three times for breaking that rule, then suddenly when I could nearly take no more her tongue enters me. "RUKA!"

I keep a grip on her enough to keep her on the chair as I lick and suck her. She tastes so sweet with a touch of salt, just like the ocean, so good I lick her clit and then go back to tasting that beautiful entrance. Her grip on my hair is now tight as shes screaming and her hips moving up to me, shes close I know it. I speed up and with a harsh pull on my hair and high pitch call of my name she cums and I begin to swallow it all down sucking it all out and lick as much of it as I can.

I feel breathless as I come down from an amazing orgasm, my whole body feels her love. Shes kissing her way up my body to my lips, sharing the taste with me. She massages my breasts and swallows another moan from me as we pull away to catch our breath, I smile at her. "You will pay for those bruises my love..."

Ami is reading the last page in her history text book when she hears the loud noises of paper crinkling and ripping then a loud "OW!" Closing my book I look to see what was... Usagi was sitting at the kitchen table, her chair along with the rest of her is full of wrapping paper and tape and by the look of the bottle she tried glue too at some point. I cant help but to chuckle a bit at the scene. "Are you alright? I apologize for laughing but you do look a little silly."

"I know" I say, laughing with Ami. "I cant move, I think my hair is stuck when I spilled the glue, this glow in the dark music note lamp shade is just to hard to wrap! It's so good your done studying because I sure need your help!"

When Usagi tries to get up I hear another "Ow!" Getting up to take a better look, her hair is tangled with all the tape and paper with a small puddle of glue that dripped down the chair. "Hold still, your tangled and a little stuck, this may hurt slightly."

"OK Ami, Ow!" It hurts feeling her tugging the tape off my hair. "From now on I will let you or one of the others wrap it for me, who knew wrapping a gift was so painful? Ow!"

"Don't give up, I have gift boxes you can use that will make it a whole lot easier for you. Sorry that Tug hurt, I am being as gentle as I can. If you have a hairbrush then you may want to use it after this, here I will need warm water to get the rest of your hair off the chair." With a little scrubbing and careful pulling were soon done, I am pretty confident that all the paper and tape is out too.

I hug Ami in joy. "Your the best! I think there's a brush in my jacket pocket." Skipping over to it, I search through my pockets. "Ah ha, yay! Here it is, will be back in a min" I rush to the bathroom to brush all my hair.

Ami mean while starts to clean up the mess in the kitchen and puts the gift boxes on the counter for Usagi with two rolls of wrapping paper for her to choose from when she gets back.

"Hey Ami, my hair is brushed... Oh wow, those rolls of wrapping paper look great!" I curiously pick up the pretty box. "Oh ya I can do this one easy." I take out my Magenta ribbons, the ones with the white bunnies on them and attach a tag with the name on it. "There now they will know its for them and from me!"

"Here, I will show you mine." Ami holds it up for Usagi to see, it's a blue ribbon with a book that has the name of the person on it. "That is how they will know it's from me, good thing we each picked something special for our ribbons. I agreed with with what Makoto said earlier, it adds a little more meaning to the gift."

"They will all look so pretty, I loved making them at the Craft party Makato had before she left to see her friend in Japan. I miss her and Rei too, even if shes mean and yells a lot..." Usagi trails off, looking sad at the thought of her absent friends.

I try to cheer her with a reminder. "Well she did leave treats and gifts too Usagi, also this is the first vacation her and her grandfather have taken. They are very lucky that Rei's name was drawn in that Vacation give away event. I'm sure they will enjoy Song Saa Island in Cambodia, I did some reading on the place. It is a private Island where they will be surrounded by rain forest, I decided not to read more because I did have a lot more to do for my studies. Also we all know both Rei and Makato will tell us about their trips."

Usagi smiles. "True. you know I wonder what Michiru and Haruka made for their ribbons? They didn't come to the craft party and Minako didn't either because her mean boss called her for work last min."

"I am sure they all will be beautiful Usagi, I felt bad for Minako too." I have to admit she has been working quite a lot lately, but it is not our business to interfere and her boss did give her the next three days off. We are interrupted by a knocking on the door. "Usagi, do you mind getting that? I am sure it is Haruka and Michiru."

"Sure thing Ami!" Usagi says with excitement, running to the door and pulling it open. "Hey Michiru! Is Haruka ok?"

"Hello Usagi. Yes, shes waiting in the car and resting a little. We didn't mean to keep you both waiting but something... Unexpected occurred." I shuffle my feet a little, just saying that much nearly makes me blush but I manage to hide it well.

"No, not at all! My mom dropped off my clothes after I changed, then Ami and I finished our gifts. Hey Michiru, I like the blush make up on your cheeks."

"Oh its just the winter cold..." That was a good cover up, better switch the subject. "Haruka and I are very much looking forward to the party as well, would you like me to carry these gifts to the car Usagi?"

"Yes, thank you Michiru!" As I put my coat on I shout upstairs. "Ami they are here!"

"I will be right there" I call back to Usagi, I have to make sure everything is organized. The gifts are all neatly sat together, good I happily note to myself. I put on my dress coat, hat, scarf, boots and pick up the box before heading to the front door where I see Michiru standing.

"Would you like some help Ami? You look to have an arm full."

"Yes thank you, if its no trouble to you."

"Not at all." I reply as I lift the box from Ami arms, walking to the car while she locks her house door before following me to set the box by Usagi's gifts in the trunk. Taking a few moments to be sure its all neat and safely packed, I close it before getting behind the starting the car, I take a moment to check that everyone is ready to go, seeing both girls nod to me, I start up the car and begin to driving.

Usagi is happily bouncing in her seat. "Yay to lunch, I'm starving! Lets go get some pizza!"

Michiru, while stopped at a red light, gives a quick look to see Haruka open her eyes slightly. She is resting as even with fast scout healing, her elbow does hurt. I see her begin to smile she nods to me that shes fine with pizza. "Hey Ami, is pizza alright?"

"Yes, that sounds delicious. Thank you for taking us out, it is very kind of you." Ami answers with a quiet smile.

"Ami is right! Your both the best!" That's when Usagi's stomach lets out a long loud GROOOOWWWWWLLLL "oops!" She blushes in embarrassment. "Um... Guess I am more hungry then I thought."

"That's for sure Odango, I heard that over the radio." Haruka teases.

A nervous laugh escapes Usagi, burping so close to Haruka's seat was the last thing she wanted to do! "Ha ha... Um. So hows your elbow feeling? I hope it's better, I was worried about you." Usagi leans a bit more towards Haruka seat, peeking at her arm with the splint resting on a pillow with an ice pack.

Haruka wishes she knew what it was exactly about this bun head that makes her care, reaching out to take Odango's hand to pull it close enough for a gentle kiss. "Thank you for asking, I am fine." She reassures before letting her hand go. Haruka stares out the window thoughtfully wondering, there has to be a reason as to why she has such a soft spot for that girl...

Usagi fights to not blush, Haruka is good friend and such a strong person who she knows has great pain along with being aggressive and very distant but if you take the time to get to know her Haruka is a great person. She can be sweet, loyal and protective but the feeling she gives me since kissing me that one time as Sailor Uranus... Usagi just cant figure it out and all Haruka said is it was a distraction. Staring at her recently kissed hand, Usagi can't help but imagine what ifs...

Griping the wheel a little, I cant help but feel a bit jealous when thinking of Haruka possibly caring for anyone else. With her natural charm many ladies have been attracted to her, I know I am not her first girlfriend though I wish that I was. I take some relief in knowing that her attraction to Usagi is different and not more then being her flirting self...

A very excited Minako is rushing around the house to finish hanging up the tinsel and sparkling new years streamers. "I think it mixes together perfectly!" Looking at her list on the clipboard; Tree up? Check. Boxes with tree decorations? Check. Turkey dinner ordered? Check. It's a good thing too, last time she tried to cook for her friends they had the flu... It didn't go so well. "I think that's all of it, wait the box with the tree lights are not here!" She climbs up the old steps to the attic and opens the door with a shiver. "Brrr... I forgot how cold it gets in here." As she begins her search for the light there is an ominous CLICK...

The attic is barely lit and cold, she tries to rub her arms for warmth. "Wait what was that sound? Who cares I need to find those tree lights!" Hurriedly brushing spider webs out of her way, her search is interrupted by a tremendous sneeze. "AH AH ACHOOOOO! I really need to clean this place up." She kneels after spotting a pile of promising boxes, eagerly digging in so she can get out back into the warmth. "Lets see...some old dishes, a few boxes of books. Oh Cool, found the Halloween pumpkin lights, I couldn't find those last year! Hmm there's some old costumes AH HA found them! Now to get out of here before I freeze my butt off!"

She lifts the box up and after a bit of wiggling she manages to get the thankfully light box solidly gripped under an arm before heading to the door... Only it wont Open! She sets the box down to jiggle the knob, then tries to push with all her weight on the door. "Oh no! Looks like I'm stuck shaking with the cold, I hope my friends get here soon!"

* * *

Inside the pizza planet, in a rocket booth, everyone has finished their food. They are sitting at the table all together and relaxing. Usagi rubs her stomach, shes so full of food. "Yummy the pizza was so good but the sundae was my favorite! Thanks so much Haruka and Michiru!" As she looks towards the arcade she sees the sailor V game is finally free and rushes over to play!

Haruka is already tired from pain but is some what feeling better after eating. A big sip of soda later she stops and thinks, when I sat between Usagi and Michiru while eating before it felt like both wanted my attention at the same time. Odango was telling me about the new booths in the Christmas market and Michi was talking about something to do with a fashion show coming up, it was impossible for me to focus on both and truth be told I had more of an interest in the new booths then the fashion stuff... Maybe I am just thinking to much...

I move closer to Haruka and smile as she puts her arm around me, shes not one to show much affection in public but it's quiet here and we are around our friends that must make her feel more comfortable. As I look around I see Ami studying a different Academic book, that reminds me I meant to ask her about it. "Excuse me Ami, I do not mean to interrupt your studying, but would you mind if I asked you a question?"

"No I don't mind at all, please go ahead."

"Forgive me, I was not trying to eavesdrop but overheard your conversation the other night with your mother. You don't need to tell me if you wish not too but I must admit I am rather curious on what she was talking about?"

"Oh that." Ami sets down her text book with serious if somewhat sad expression. "My grandfather is a professor in Japan,where we used to live with is coming here for the first time and since you know they don't celebrate Christmas in Japan, just the emperors birthday on the 23rd of December, to him it's a regular day and I remember he likes to test me so I am studying."

Michiru looks at Ami with concern. "I understand but you sound like you feel pressured."

Ami looks down at the table uncomfortably. "Yes it has been awhile since I have seen him, back when we lived with him he would give me a test each day to challenge me. He is very strict when it comes to education."

While Ami was talking with Michiru, I ordered another soda up at the counter, taking care to carry it in my unhurt left hand. "Hey Ami! Would you like a soda? I accidentally ordered your favorite." I set the soda in front of her on the table with a wink.

"Thank you very much Haruka." Ami happily sips the fresh cold soda. "Your both so very kind."

"No need to thank us Ami, your our friend and if Haruka and I can help in anyway don't hesitate to call either one of us." Michiru says, trying to be encouraging.

"The kindness of my friends can't help but make me smile, thank you for every thing. I will try not to let the situation with my grandfather get to me." Saying that, Ami took a big sip of her soda before getting back to her studying.

Haruka notices Usagi rushing to try every game and cant help but laugh at the sight. "No need to hurry Odango, we have plenty of time before needing to be at Minako house. You can take your time and have fun."

"Look Haruka" Usagi says "I'm so close to the high score on this fun whack a mole game, aw it moved so fast and I missed..."

"Don't worry about it." Haruka reassures her as she takes out some tokens from her pocket that she had got earlier knowing how much the bun head liked games. Handing the tokens to Usagi, she tells her to keep playing and have fun.

With a big smile Usagi gives Haruka a gentle hug. "Thanks so much!" She heads over to the super prize machine, eyeing the prizes inside. "The others don't know I heard them all talking about Ami's grandfather, maybe if I try hard I could win a really good prize to cheer her up! OK here goes" Moving the stick back and forth and around trying to get perfect aim on a prize she knows Ami will like, she presses the red button hoping the claw grabs it. "YES!"Usagi shouts in triumph.

With a smile Haruka turns to where the joyful noise is, to see Usagi coming towards the table. "Win a good prize Odango?"

"Yes but it's not for me." Walking up to Ami. "It's for you, a diary with a pen. I hope you like it, your my best friend. I like to see you smile." Usagi beams at Ami with love for her friend.

Ami puts down her book with a smile, feeling touched by Usagi's care. "Its beautiful Usagi, thank you so much. Your my best friend too." Ami carefully tucks away the pen and book in a pocket inside her jacket.

Haruka looks around uncomfortably. This place is starting to turn in to a zoo with all the kids now in the arcade and line ups building up. While the others go play another game with Usagi I will get another cold soda to help keep me awake. Even with the pain taking my energy I still manage to dodge an elderly woman with her young grandchild, only to see some teenage boys half wrestling each other, not paying attention to the people around them. One goes flying in to me, slamming me in to someone else. "Sorry, I... holy shit"

"Hey its you sweetness!" Her ex gives her a quick peck on the lips. "Allow me-HEY YOU MANIACS WATCH IT OR ELSE!" Haruka watches them go hide behind the basket ball nets. Akira turns back to Haruka "You don't look so good, your coming with me." Before she can object he has an arm wrapped around her and is leading her to the employees only door and taking her down a hall, guiding her inside his office. "Here have a seat."

The dizziness fades away, Haruka takes a moment to look around. This office is huge with the two black sofas, a cherry wood table with chairs all around and in a corner on a big counter coffee bar. You could easily tell that its an area you could probably make any coffee. "Where am I?"

"Take it easy, don't get up." He gets Haruka a glass of water. "Haruka, you should drink this. You look really over stressed." He sits beside her with a sigh. "Why do you always feel the need to scare the hell out of me... So other then nearly collapsing on the floor how have things been hmm?"

Haruka chugs the water. "I should punch you so hard Akira." She leans back on soft couch looking at him, smiling him teasingly then leans over to lightly punch his arm. Akira has his arms folded, he's wearing a black shirt and jeans. With his muscles you can tell he works out, his deep blue eyes are watching skin is still tanned with his brown hair in a pony tail.

Haruka was pretty surprised to see him, of all the places to run into her Ex she never would of thought it would be here. She had not seen him since they both worked for her dad doing odd jobs to help in the construction sites. They had dated for six months years ago before she had moved here to Chicago. They had broke up after Haruka realized girls were more for her and he had been very understanding. They stayed good friends and he's the only one who Haruka let stay alive after calling her sweetness and for that he's lucky...

I quickly get on the roller coaster ride with Usagi and Ami, we all sit together. I put in the coins and I let them choose what they like, I for one have never been on a real roller coaster but this is just a box with a bench in an arcade. Nothing to it.

Usagi is so excited, she and Ami picked the biggest water coaster option with a movement effect, the whole combo spray and all. "This is so exciting! Too bad Haruka didn't come with us, she would love it." Usagi excitedly hits the go button with a "Yay!"

Why Usagi and Ami are so excited I have no clue, that and Haruka would not enjoy sitting in a... Suddenly I feel the ride going up and the screen shows a bright water ride in 3D with so many zigzags and loops, there is no use me in counting. Then the smell of the ocean is in the air, the machine begins to jerk all over the place. It sprays a mist of water in our faces even going up and over like an unpleasant knock off of the real thing, my stomach isn't liking this not long after all that pizza...

Akira's arm is around me as he pours me another glass of water to drink. As surprising as it is to see him, it's also kind of nice. "Thanks, so this is your office. I didn't know you owned pizza planet. That's impressive." I took a moment to sip the ice water. "There is no need to worry for me, I would of been fine my medicine just gives me slight dizzy spells at times." I say trying to not make a big deal out of it.

"Don't go there with me Haruka. Your not talking to a stranger." He refills the glass instantly. "Keep drinking, I know for a fact you only do that when you are over exhausted and judging by that arm its most likely not helping. Did you get hurt in a race?" He asks with concern.

I set the glass down, if I drink anymore I will look like a damn water balloon. "Akira I got hurt first when I talked with dad then later when someone was trying to be nice and try to save me, only she made it worse when she knocked us both over and I was the one who landed on the tree branch with her on top of me and a load of snow to finish off mother natures master piece..." I say tiredly.

Usagi and Ami hop off the ride both agreeing it was a ton of fun but not so for Michiru who looks greener then a person should be. The crowd has thinned out but Michiru is still left searching. "Where is my Haruka? I don't see her anywhere but I can't keep looking." She says as she realizes her stomach won't wait. "Excuse me ladies, I'll be back in a moment" She says before rushing to the restroom.

Somewhat surprised at seeing Michiru run off so quickly, I turn to Usagi. "I just noticed something strange, those bathroom doors do not have a sign on either one of them. Perhaps we should ask the gentlemen about it." Usagi nods in agreement and follows me to the side desk. "Excuse me sir but those doors don't have a label or a sign on them at all, why is that?"

"Sorry little lady but as you can see it's been very busy, I got the new signs right here." He says as he puts his paperwork down and reaches beside the desk. "You know so many of our staff caught that flu going around, I can barely keep up. Sorry about all this." He says hurriedly hanging the signs on the doors.

I see Usagi go pale as we look at the doors, we are both thinking the same thing. Michiru is in the men's bathroom. As we stare in surprise, a pile of guys go inside. We stand there for a few moments contemplating what to do.

Leaping into action, Usagi grabs my hand. "We NEED to find Haruka, she'd go in there. Come on we need to find her." Usagi declares as she drags me with her but we see no sign of her anywhere in the restaurant. No matter where we look, even outside, shes not even in the car. This has Usagi very worried, where could she be...

I flush then begin to fix my blue skirt and hair,that's much better there won't be anymore 3D rides like that in my future. It's then as I hear the deep voices of men speaking that I realize this is definitely NOT the ladies room. In a stall next to me I hear a man groaning, telling his buddy how he never should of had the hot peppers. Not long after hearing that horrible smells and noises follow. So much for feeling better...

After a lengthy search and no luck I pat an anxious Usagi on her back. "Try to calm down, I am sure we will find Haruka soon." I try to reassure her. A nearby worker who had been clearing the tables interrupts us. "Are you looking for that tall blonde?" We both nod, then he explains. "Oh my boss carried her to the back room." Turning to look at the door he points to, it's marked employees only. Usagi eyes are wide, we both can't help but wonder what is going on but the man has already moved onto a new crowd of customers.

Usagi grabs my arm pulling me with her as she runs through the door. "We need to save her from that man!" Usagi declares. The hallway has a few doorways but they are closed except for one, we walk to the first one we room has just a few tables with a man in the pizza planet uniform eating his lunch. He looks surprised and starts asking what are we doing back here before Usagi interrupts. "We are saving our friend from your boss! SO WHERE IS SHE! TELL US!" She points at the man with an accusing finger, with her other hand over her transformation brooch...

Hearing muffled shouting Akira wonders. "What in gods name is all that noise out there? I better go check sweetness you can sit and relax it's probably nothing."

Smirking at Akira. "I know that voice, trust me I better go with you or there's a high possibility someone in the name of the moon will punish you." He looks confused at me as we walk together down the hall. As soon as we reach where the break room I end up with Odango hugging me and Ami smiling at me.

Usagi wraps her arms around me in a strong hug. She sighs in relief. "Haruka I was so worried about you! We looked all over for you! Did he hurt you?" For normal girls this would be a bit of an overreaction, but with the number of times they have been attacked by Youma...

Akira is standing off to the side with his arms folded and with an amused look. "This is entertaining that blonde is cute, I could see them together with her easily. Hey sweetness, is this your girl?"

I cant help laughing when I see the growing pink on the younger girls faces. "No she isn't, Odango here is a special friend that seems to worry for me. Same as you do. I am sorry to worry you both. He didn't hurt me, he's just a close friend. His name is Akira." She turns to him, to introduce the girls. "The one who is currently holding on to me is Usagi, the other is Ami... But wait a minute, where is Michiru?"

I step into the room properly. "That's why Usagi and I were trying to find you. She went into the men's bathroom by mistake. Shes been in there a while, I don't think the roller coaster agreed with her." Before I can say anymore Haruka is rushing off with Akira behind her...

As Haruka and her friends enter the bathroom they hear the excited and slurred chatter of a trio of drunks. They were demanding to know her prices and joking about what she was doing in a place like this, occasionally one would try to peek under the stall door only to get nearly kicked with a high heel.

Haruka and Akira grab the drunks, moving to push them out. Haruka call out to Michiru. "We're here, just hold on a minute!" Only for the frustrated drunk shes manhandling to take a swing at her. She easily ducks the drunken swing, punching him sharply in the gut knocking the wind out of him with her good arm. She pauses a moment cautious that one of the others might get ideas and letting Akira take the lead, before grabbing the drunk from the floor and dragging him out the door to the others.

Akira glares at the two men angrily. "We don't serve alcohol here, they must be from that bar further down the street." Turning to the sight of her dragging that drunk out by his scruff. "Haruka I am so sorry this happened." Haruka hurries back into the bathroom to get her friend and they come out a few moments later. I watch her come out with an arm wrapped around a pale woman with ocean blue hair, this must be the girl. Shes got good taste, never could keep the ladies away from Haruka. When she first came out, they were practically in line for her and I had the fun of beating the shit out of anyone who hurt her.

It's a touching sight seeing them embrace. The blue haired girl reassures Haruka. "I am alright now that your here, with your strong arms around me." She takes a moment, leaning against her and relaxes after a few more moments before pulling back and looking at Haruka's arm with concern. "Are you alright? Your arm..."

I smile warmly at the pair. "I'd never let them hurt sweetness, that and her left hook is just as bad, maybe worse then her right. Her dad and I taught her all we knew, I am Akira the owner and her friend. Please accept my deep apologies for what happened to you, your next meal here will be free, if you choose to return. I also want to make it clear this is an alcohol free restaurant, so they must be from the bar down street near the end. This will be dealt with severely, I need to stay here." That said, I leave them to their moment and pull out my phone to call the police. I pause, remembering what I had forgotten. "Here is my card Haruka, you know to call me anytime."

I nod to Akira. "I know." Turning away with Michiru holding me close, Michiru asks me. "Are you sure your alright?" I use my left hand to brush her hair from her face. She smiles up to me. "So we know roller coasters don't agree with you." I answer her teasingly. "Oh Ruka, not a word!" She playfully nudges Haruka in the ribs. Before I can say anything else Usagi and Ami come up to us asking if Michiru is alright. "Yes I am, nothing happened. I just waited for Haruka to get me out of the men's room. I'd call it a sewer, but enough of all that. We better get going, we don't want to keep Minako waiting now do we." She reassures them.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Snow crunches under their feet as they walk out of pizza planet. They all feel the sharp chill of the night air, it's a big difference in the temperature from earlier in the day. As they all get in the car, Michiru starts up the engine and quickly turns up the heat. She can hear Usagi's teeth chattering from the back seat. Haruka isn't bothered by the cold at all and Ami is shivering a little but not complaining. I back out carefully and begin driving to Minako's home, many cars sped by us. I swear some people drive like maniacs at least my stomach feels better... I cant help but wonder, if that man was just Ruka's friend what was he doing calling her sweetness? I sigh, sometimes I wish that she would open up more to me or give some kind of clue. I know she is not one who gives out trust easily and she makes getting to know her so very difficult... Suddenly I feel a warm hand on mine.

My right arm is in agony, even with Akira's help the fast moving in the fight has me aching. The most important part though is they didn't get a hand on Michi... For that I would have ended all their lives with no regret. I lift my left hand to gently rub and squeeze her hand, she's brought out feelings and sensations in me that I had long locked away and considered impossible to feel again.

I'd kiss Haruka if I wasn't driving. Its so foolish of me to even begin to get jealous, she may not say it in words but I know in my heart that she loves me. I remind myself to focus and watch the holiday traffic carefully before driving up then parking carefully in Minako's drive way

Usagi points upwards excitedly. "Hey look guys! Minako is waving to us! Shes so happy to see us... But what is that on her head?"

As Ami and the others got out of that car to look, Ami looked up at window with confusion. "I am not sure but it almost looks like a cone on her head, I think?"

As Haruka moved to help Michiru with the boxes from the trunk she can't help but wonder why in the heck Minako is in the attic in such cold winter weather. Worried for her friend, she walks a bit closer before shouting to check on her. "HEY YOU OK IN THERE?"

Shaking from head to toe, I cup my hands around my mouth "N-N-NO I'M ST-STUCK IN MY ATTIC!" Rubbing my arms I am so cold. My body feels stiff.

"HANG ON, I WILL GET YOU OUT!" Jogging up to the door, Michi is not far behind me carrying the boxes with Ami. "It's locked tight. Please hand me a hair pin Usagi." Usagi quickly runs over pulling one out of her buns, she must have moved quick she wasn't there a second ago. I take off my gloves I begin to pick the lock.

I set down the box and watch Haruka work, while Ami is beginning to shiver more and Usagi is huddling close to Haruka too. She probably feels Ruka's warmth, that's why shes not complaining. A cold breeze blows and I fold my arms to try and keep some of my warmth, this day has been anything but boring.

"Got it" Opening the door only to see stars and not because I got hit hard or anything. I walked right into a streamer of Christmas decorations, bright sparkling stars. Sometimes being so tall isn't that great, moving it off and jogging up the steps the loud creaking isn't encouraging. CRUNCH. I look at the now broken step my shoe went through, I pull myself out quickly getting up the rest of the steps ok. I pull out my Swiss Army knife, picking at the lock. If the rest of the house is like those steps then were in for a hell of an evening.

The door opens with a long squeaking noise to reveal Minako standing with a big yellow stuffed squid hat on her head, an ugly grey Christmas sweater that has a picture of a deer on it upchucking Christmas candy, a pair of feather trimmed flared jeans, mitts on her hands that say cold as fuck with banana slippers on her feet. Haruka and the others couldn't help but stop and stare, at a loss for why anyone would own anything like that let alone make it in the first place.

Minako is shivering furiously. "th-th-this is ALL I had to keep warm! Usagi don't you even dar-"

To late, a flash is seen and a click is heard as Usagi takes a picture while laughing and passing her a blanket.

Ami almost can't believe what she sees and lifts the box she dropped while quickly moving out of the way, Michiru is silently laughing as she goes to turn on the kettle in Minako's kitchen in case she wants a warm drink. She knows those clothes are worse then any fashion crime shes ever seen but still feels bad for her frozen friend. Meanwhile poor Haruka is busy taking off the knob when she looks up to ask a question, only to see her friend has started to strip the silly clothes off, pretty much in front of her,when she pulled the pants off to adjust her red skirt she gave a fine view of whats underneath.

Whoa, I look quickly down. No I did not just see her white panties under her sparkling red Christmas dress. I try to focus on Usagi who is too cold to stay on the stairs any longer, who is now on her way to the living room. While I try to focus on taking the knob right off, I think every woman is beautiful in one way or another and we are both girls but phew. Suddenly it's hot in here, damn it. Then I hear Minako walking over to me and see her with the blanket over her shoulders.

I bend down and hug Haruka. "Your my hero but trust me, you don't want to get me started on where that junk is from. Your so lucky that you can stay warm when its so cold." I take the knob from her. "Thanks so much, I am so sorry about all this trouble this place... I know it needs repairs." I better put this away until I can get it fixed.

I wait till she leaves, shaking my head in 's forgotten to tie the string in her dress, when she bent down to hug me she gave me a distracting view of her red bra and small cleavage. I wipe the sweat from my forehead thinking to myself, I am not going to be the one to tell her either. The slight cold breeze from the attic right now is exactly what I need, I lean on the wall and recall how my dad warned my about how bad the effects of hormones could get,that it will have your attention everywhere whether your interested or 's no big deal though, all that matters to me is Michi. No one is as beautiful as her. I look at the steps suspiciously, they better not break when I go to walk back down.

As Ami turns up the heating blanket for Minako she asks. "Are you warming up alright? Here drink more warm tea."

I take a moment to sip the tea before answering. "Yes I am ok, thanks to all of you! But I wont let this ruin everyone's fun. By the way, where did Haruka go?" I look around trying to spot her before seeing her through the doorway to the living room, she is in the entrance by the wall. Leaning silently till Michiru goes to her, takes her hand and has her sit in the lazy day chair. I see her whisper into Haruka's ear.

Michiru laughs a little." Alright Haruka." She gives her a soft pillow for her arm then she walks over to Minako. "Would you like me too tie your dress strings for you?" I flush with embarrassment. "Don't worry about tying it too neat, this stuff happens."

I take off the heating blanket and turn it off. "Thanks again for the help guys but its time to have some fun! I have so much planned first lets start with a game! I will go get everything we need." Before the others could say a word I was off to my bedroom down the hall.

This chair plus Michiru gentle massage on my head with her soft touch is starting to make it harder to stay awake, my lids feel heavy I close my eyes. She has me feeling so relaxed...

I hear a soft snore, looking up from my studying my newest textbook I see Haruka has fallen asleep beside Michiru. She looks distracted, shes clearly thinking intently. "Michiru, I hate to interrupt but you may want to look at Haruka."

"Hmm? My thoughts have been busy thinking about that so called gentlemen my mother wants me to meet and if there's a way to get out of it." When I look down I smile at the peacefully sleeping Haruka beside me. I giggle a little at her sleepy expression. "Its alright Ami she needs rest, it's been quite a day. We can always wake her later when dinner arrives." I lean over to whisper in my Ruka's ear. "I love you."

While carrying a pile of balloons from my room for the game, I cant help but worry about Haruka. With her being hurt I don't think she can play much in the way of games, I don't want her to feel left I enter the living room I see Usagi there already, she's all excited half bouncing in her seat. Then I hear a soft snore, it looks like the person I was worried for is fast asleep?!

After one last gentle kiss to Ruka I get up and walk over to Minako, its clear she's worried about Haruka. "No worries, it's has been quite a day. She needs her rest. We four can play, also can you imagine Haruka playing? She'd knock all of us over." I cant help giggling at the thought.

"Your right Michiru I cant believe I forgot how strong she is! The game is called Santa belly bust. This is how it's played, first we all put a balloon under our shirts, well for me its a dress and did that already. Next everyone puts their hands behind their back, then we bump in to each other till the gut aka your balloon busts. The last one is the winner, they get the present on the table and will be the Santa to hand out gifts tonight ok? GO!"

My game is going great, we all run in to each other laughing. The noise don't bother Haruka a bit, she even has a small smile on her face as she sleeps. Were jumping all over the place picking our targets, mine is Michiru who so far has been gracefully fast, as for Usagi shes after me! And so is Ami too. "Uh oh! Hey no fair!"

"We are going to get you Minako!" Me and Ami she jumps behind Michiru and Ami and I both bump in to her instead. With us hitting her Michiru's balloon is the first to pop, out of the game she goes and walks to stand by Haruka. We all get back to jumping all over, the three of us bumping in to each other and hoping we get the other out. I cant help laughing. "This is so much fun!"

Calculating my moves as best as I can, I carefully watch Usagi and Minako dodging the others attacks just in time, then I quickly bump into Minako popping her balloon and knocking her out of the game.

"Nice one Ami, Good luck Usagi, you will need it!" Minako calls out as she walks over to have a seat on the couch to watch them.

"Gee thanks Minako!" I see Ami smiling at me we get ready for the next round of our balloon battle, waiting to hear the signal to start. "Go!" We both start, moving around bumping our balloon tummies and laughing. It's so good to see her smile, but I will still get her!

Our friends were cheering us on and laughing, this I admit is quite fun. Usagi and I must of decided to make our move at the same time, as we slam into each other at almost the same time. My balloon pops and I see Usagi lose her balance, landing on the lap of the sleeping Haruka.

I feel the sudden weight on my lap and open my eyes. I see the very flushed face of Odango, I look at the balloon belly she has. I laugh along with the others. "Looks like you won the battle." I kiss her hand. "Now go get your prize."

Quickly I get off Haruka's lap, my face feels redder then the Christmas shirt I have on! I hurry over to pick up my gift, trying to not think about Haruka, opening it I see a huge teddy bear made of yummy dark chocolate. When I set my prize down on the table a thought hits me what if I like her...

I walk over to Usagi, who looks distracted and is just gazing at the big chocolate bear in the box. "I knew you would love it!" As I set my hand on her shoulder she jumps. "Are you ok?"

I turn to look at her. "You know I LOVE chocolate Minako! It's so cute too. I can't wait to try it. I am just fine, I was thinking about Darien is all. With him being gone for the whole holiday and longer, he never even told me when I'd see him again..."

I hug Usagi. "Don't worry about it, things will work out. I am sure he will call you when he can. For now you have your friends with you. Trust me if you add us plus your own family, I can promise all that will have you so busy that before you know it he will call but for now lets go decorate the tree!"

When Usagi and I walk back in to the living room Ami and Michiru are untangling lights, Haruka was busy checking out my fake snow white coloured Christmas tree. She is straightening out the branches with her left hand, I know she has a sharp eye and will spot anything amiss. I will be unpacking ornaments. "Hey Usagi. Why don't you give Haruka a hand, the lower branches would be easier for you." She nods, walking over to help with the tree but still looking worried.

After undoing another knot Michiru looks at the piles of Christmas lights on her and Ami and giggles. "I think you and I are becoming tangled in the lights too."

Ami laughs. "I believe your right Michiru." She continues untangling the strings of lights. "I believe some of mine are also in that knot with yours."

After a moment of checking Michiru agrees. "Yes it looks like we need a new plan to do this. Don't worry Ami, I will find the end of your lights somewhere in this."

Usagi stays kneeling on the ground by the tree, she won't dare look at Haruka. The confusion with her feelings is making her heart hurt, that and her mind is so full of thoughts about Haruka and Darien. It's worse then trying to study for school even.

Haruka, always one to do a job right, is focused on making sure the branches of the fake tree look right. Even with just the use of her left hand, it don't stop her from making the branches look perfect but one look down to check her work and she notices just how close Odango is.

I look at Usagi, why in the name of god is she looking at the floor so much. I take a second look myself, no mess, so what is it? I scratch the back of my head thinking, I have finished all my work here and it was a piece of cake. Though looking at Michi and Ami, they have their own battle to deal with, the lights are spread all over and I can see why Minako asked them for help. There's no way I'd have the patience to sit there and do that. As I turn back to ask Odango if there was something wrong, my phone starts ringing. I notice Michiru watching me as I step outside to answer it.

As I carefully unpack the last of the ornaments I ask her. "Hey Michiru is Haruka alright?"

"Yes Minako, she is just talking to someone. It's personal for her she hasn't told me who it is but I don't mind... Ah Ha! Ami we have done it! We untangled ourselves along with the lights."

Ami laughs, letting the subject drop. "Yes we make a good team. Now we can plug them in and get started testing them..." With that said, both of the girls started gathering up the lights.

Out on the porch under the winter moonlight Haruka is talking quietly on her cellphone, she does not want to mix her family life and her life as Senshi. "Hey dad hows everything going at the bridge?" She smiles, hearing the familiar warmth in dad's voice. "That's great." She answers with an embarrassed laugh. "You know, It's been years since you called me that... I'm looking forward to your visit very much. I love you too. Goodnight. Bye." I put my phone away thinking about how my dad knows I'm not one for feelings but I try my best for him. I take a moment to look around. It's so nice out here in the quiet winter air. Some people have their lights up and with the fresh snow it's so beautiful. Suddenly I feel gentle arms going around me, I smile. "Hey Michi."

"Hey Ruka, is everything alright? I hope I didn't disturb you."

"No you didn't, I am doing just fine. That short nap turns out to be just what I truly needed." I quickly change the subject. "What brings you out here in the cold?"

I gently turn my Ruka to face me. "Your out here. That's why, well that and we got the lights on the tree. It's all lit up, you should come see."

I kiss Michi deeply before answering. "I'd like that. I hope I didn't keep the others waiting for too long but the call was important to me." I open the door, before waving her forward. "You first."

"They can wait a moment." She says, gently pushing the door closed. I pull Ruka into my arms and enjoy her warm luscious lips.

Just when I am cooled off Michi has me hot all over again as she holds me close and no wonder. I can feel her shiver against me, shes not wearing her jacket and I am. "Come on. We need to get you inside, your going to catch cold"

She giggles before answering. "That's not why I shivered Ruka, you keep me plenty warm. But we should go inside, before they think we eloped." She says with a teasing grin before being interrupted by Haruka's phone going off.

Haruka quickly answers the call. "Hey I will be there Monday, ok bye." She rushed through the conversation to get it over with.

Michiru asks with concern. "Is everything ok Ruka?" All she does is nod to me before opening the door. "Please talk to me." She insists at Haruka's silence.

Haruka looks uncomfortable. "Michi, all it was is a woman confirming an appointment for my arm. They want to check on it in a few days to see if I can start therapy." I half lied, but I was just not ready to reveal everything I was dealing with. The reason I don't talk around the others when my calls dad is sometimes he talks about my mom. He's been keeping track of whats happening and last week he told me she will be getting out soon. Probably before Christmas. It has me on edge. She used to hit me like a sick game for fun and torment me to test how much her "weak daughter" could take before falling.

Haruka has fallen silent and is visibly tensing. "Ruka!" I call her name as I take hold of her. "Your going to hurt you arm tensing like that. Calm down my love, I know you hate doctors but if you want we can go together and if they hurt you then I will drown them both. Ok?"

I shake myself free of the memories. "Thanks Michi" It's all I can think to say as we walk back into the living room. The snow white coloured tree looks terrific, with lights twinkling and reflecting off the ornaments. The others are quick to wave and greet us as we walk in while the Christmas music plays in the background. It looks like they have just started.

Minako puts another trinket on the tree then waves to Haruka and Michiru when she spots them. "Hey you two, come help!"

"Haruka and I would be honored to." Michiru answers with a smile, pausing to help Ruka take off her coat before walking up to the tree. "Oh these blue jingling bells look rather nice." She says picking one up. "I see you have put in some new years fire works too Minako. They are very nice." She says with approval.

Hands in my pockets, I watch everyone at the tree. It don't take me long to spot Usagi hiding behind it, Ami is neatly placing the silver with blue snowflake ornaments on the tree. Michiru I think notices like I do that Usagi has Ami passing her the Ornaments and isn't leaving her spot at the very back. I walk in front of the tree and pick a shining gold ornament, searching for the right spot to place it.

Ami hands me another Ornament, I can tell she thinks I am acting crazy. As I hang the red ornament with the silver stars at the bottom branch I think to myself that at least back here I am not near Haruka. She belongs with Michiru, I need to forget whatever thought that came to me. I have been kneeling so long my legs fell asleep, as I try to rub some feeling back into them I notice Michiru is beside me. Shes smiling warmly as she sets another bulb on the tree.

"You decorated the back of the tree very well Usagi, don't worry Haruka will get the high branches for you." Usagi nods to me with a slight blush and walks away heading to the washroom. It's not like her to be so quiet...

Minako gently sets a box on the table "I have all the decorations we made right here. Making this Sailor Scout tree was a great Idea." She smiles brightly at everyone.

Michiru meanwhile is watching as Haruka finishes decorating the top of the to answer Minako she says."They look beautifully done Minako, though I believe we may have a problem. For reasons unknown Usagi has become unusually silent."

Ami agrees. "Michiru is right, she would not move from behind the tree. I had to hand her the Ornaments even." She picks up another decoration and adds it to the tree. "I am rather concerned."

Minako smiles at the others reassuringly. "I am sure she's fine!" She turns to go down the hall. "I will go talk to her just to be sure!"

Usagi comes out to see all her friends staring at her, except for Haruka who is looking at her cell phone reading something. Confused at the attention she asks. "Um did I forget something is there toilet paper on my shoe?" She looks at her feet, nothing. Looking up again she asks with confusion. "Whats up guys?"

"We were all worried, you being so quiet is dangerous ya know." Minako puts her arm around Usagi warmly.

"And whats that supposed to mean!" Usagi pouts at Minako.

Ami gets up interrupting them or at least that's what she tries but they more or less ignore her.

Michiru sees Haruka texting on her phone barely paying attention to people around her, shes not sure whether to step in with Minako and Usagi or check on what Ruka is doing.

Michiru can see that something has angered Haruka, sitting beside her she touches her hand gently and having caught the distracted sandy blondes attention she asks. "Whats going on? If you want to talk about it, I mean..."

Frowning at her phone Haruka answers. "Michiru I received a text that was not meant for me but still... It's better for you to look, here." Haruka keeps the phone low between them and scrolls the screen up so she can show Michiru.

I lean close to Haruka and begin to read the text that upset her, I hope it's not that big a deal but I am wrong. I cant help but stare in a wordless shock for a few moments before murmuring. "That's a break up text to Usagi from Darien, but why was it sent to you."

Haruka keeps her voice low as she answers. "I don't have a clue, unless he's drunk. I texted him back and it shows he's still writing but last I checked Darien isn't a boozer. If this is real and he expects me to tell her for him Michi, I can't and won't." She says firmly with her hands clenched into fists and the sort intense look usually reserved for battle.

I take Haruka's hand and try to calm her. "I understand, I think it's real. There have been issues with him traveling and studying with others more then being with Usagi. If he felt like they needed to do this he should have done it before he left." I start rubbing her hand and try to soothe her, she doesn't need this kind of stress with her arm. Before Haruka can respond they are interrupted.

With excitement Minako points to the Christmas tree and yells across the room at them. "Hey Haruka! We agreed you should be first to put your Special decoration on the Sailor tree! Don't forget to make a wish." The others are looking on encouragingly.

I put my phone away and stand up. "Thanks, but..." Suddenly I feel Michiru squeeze my hand and looking at me meaningfully. "I agree with them too Ruka, go on." She smiles and nudges me forward. "Well, ok then." I say to myself. I pick out my gold coloured cross with the navy blue wind chyme's out of the box, it was hard to make and I had some help from Michi too. Looking at the tree, I see an easy spot that looks I need to say something so here goes. "I, Sailor Uranus, am honored to be the first to put my decoration on the tree." While reaching to hang it on the branch my cell vibrates again and I nearly drop it. I feel a little overwhelmed caught between text drama and Christmas expectations. I quickly close my eyes, make my wish and head out.

Minako and the other girls exchanged a confused look, seeing Haruka back away so fast and the formal speech wasn't what they were expecting. Minako tries to move past the awkward moment. "Well... that was great! Go on Usagi!" She waves encouragingly to her friend.

Usagi steps up to the tree excitedly. "I have faced a lot of fear, learned so much and became stronger but not alone. A lot is because all of you, my Sailor Scout team, My friends." My eyes begin to tear up as I hang up the big beautiful Crescent moon, it has roses sparkling and reflects the lights of the tree. "I love all of you so much!"

Ami wipes Usagi tears. "That was beautiful." She turns to the others. "I hope you all don't mind but I have made more then one decoration." Ami takes out a few photos. "I made a collection of all my favorites, they are of all of us. I learned a lot you see and I truly enjoyed it but what made me the happiest is us learning and growing together. The greatest blessing for me is our friendship and these pictures show that." The pictures are specially decorated and have the planet symbols. She hears everyone gasping in awe and talking about memories. She even made sure Haruka and Michiru's picture was on the tree, it's a recent pic she asked their permission to take of them by Haruka's motor bike.

Michiru smiles warmly at Ami. "They are all so gorgeous, I love the picture you took of Haruka and I. You have so many talents and are so very kind, we are proud to be your friend." My Haruka has snuck off to the kitchen, I need to finish here quick and see whats happened. Michiru takes out a beautiful pile of chain with many different shapes, everything from our transformation pens to moon cat paw prints with some crosses and planets of the solar system too. It take some work to hang it properly but they all help get it done.

Minako excitedly squeals. "That all looks so AWESOME! I can't wait to show you mine too." As Minako helps hang the last part of Michiru's chain she sees between the shapes it has waves like the sea in the colour of gold. She is amazed at the detail, it must have took so much time to do it transform pens almost look real! "Here comes mine" I quickly but gently unwrap it and take it out of the box. "This is the couple of shooting stars I made because being a scout despite it's challenges is my wish come true. I wouldn't want it any other way! I hang them all in special places on the tree.

While the others are all busy looking at the decoration of the tree,Michiru takes that opportunity to slip out to find Haruka. I walk quietly into the kitchen, there she is sitting at the table. If looks could kill, hers would be lethal. Her wild blue eyes were filled with pure anger. "Ruka take a breath and talk to me."

"That idiot keeps making weak excuses, he's saying he didn't have time to talk to her before he left. That right now his best way is phone or text, he even asked ME if I would do it and there's no damn way-" I stopped suddenly, seeing bun head coming to the kitchen and turned my gaze to my phone.

Michiru smoothly turns to greet Usagi with elegant composure. "Haruka and I were just getting water, tree decorating can be thirsty work. Did you need something?" I see Usagi glimpse at Haruka, her face flushed and she ducked out just as fast as she came in.

Seeing Usagi run off so quickly Haruka sighs in relief and frustration. "Good thing shes trying to avoid me. I don't know why and I don't care to find out." She says gruffly.

"Haruka I know that's a lie, you would not be bothered and reacting this way if that was true. We both don't want to see her get hurt." I hold her gently. "Things may be a bit of a mess right now but somehow they will improve." I hear Minako calling me in along with Haruka to unveil the top I crafted for the tree.

"You don't get it. He wants an answer whether I will or not. In about an hour or so he will call me, that bastard. I put my phone away angrily. "This should not be on me. It's his own fault for being so foolish." My anger has me so tense, the pain is going through my body until I feel soft gentle hands rubbing my shoulders yet again. "Michiru they are waiting for you. I can stay here. It doesn't matter, you worked hard to make that piece for the tree."

Michiru continues the circular motions on her shoulders. "You added ideas too Ruka. We all did and we are both being requested. If he calls allow me to answer the phone, please Haruka I have my ways. Trust in me my love." I whisper gently and she nods. I take her hand and we walk in to the living room but she won't go further then standing just beside the door to the kitchen. Across the room Usagi is sitting on a chair, Minako is beside our box all excited and Ami is in the middle of the room hands on her hips trying to figure out whats going on. All I can really do is shrug at her. Seeing them look expectantly at me I sigh. "Well with all our ideas together, I did some drawings and came up with I am sure will satisfy everyone's vision" I say lifting and carefully unwrapping the tree top ornament."

Minako along with the others are all amazed. "WOW!" Usagi in Michiru's hands was a big gold coloured metal heart with all our planet symbols engraved into it with a ribbon attached near the bottom for holding it on the ribbon is even coloured like our sailor uniforms and its all so shiny!

Michiru smiles with pride. "There's more. Wait till you light it up on the tree. She gently hands the heart to Ami. "Here, you go ahead." I say with a smile then I walk back to Haruka who is basically looking at the ceiling.

Ami smiles. "Thank you Michiru."I carefully climb the step ladder, lifted the ornament and tied it on to the Christmas tree. "Here you can plug it in Minako."

"Thanks Ami!" She plugs it carefully into the socket. They watch with surprise as the symbols on the heart light up, each planet colour is shown even one white like the moon. Minako shuts off the light to see even better. "Its perfect!"

We all are just amazed at what Michiru had made. Shes so talented! "OK everyone!" Minako pulls her camera off the shelf. "Gather around the tree, here's the Santa hat Usagi."

"Come on love" Michiru takes Haruka's hand. "It's a quick picture, I don't think you have anything contagious, so come on." We all are gathered around with Ruka in the middle, because she's the tallest.

Haruka shifts with a mix of awkwardness and discomfort. I am not used to being so close to everyone and I can easily tell Usagi isn't happy being so near to me. I stand as still and stiff as a board. Lets just hope that there isn't going to be that many photos.

This Santa hat Minako gave me is a little big. "Oof" Goes Usagi. Feeling it slide right over my eyes, I cant see a thing!

Minako turns the lights back on. "Ok everyone smile! And group hug! I set the camera everyone say scouts!"

I cant help but laugh at Odango. Cautiously I use my left hand to gently tug the hat up so she can see the camera as Minako kneels in front of all of us just before the bright flashes start.

SCOUTS!


	5. Chapter 5

After one last flash the pictures by the tree are all done. No one moves yet due to the big group hug that Minako started up. Even though Haruka tried to distance herself from all the physical contact, her and Usagi end up right against each other. In the middle of the hugging girls, big blue eyes of the Moon Senshi met the deep wild blue eyes of the Wind Senshi in front of her. As the others moved away and continue to talk about other memories Haruka nearly gasped when Usagi suddenly lean over to hug her.

Michiru smiles seeing that Usagi is no longer avoiding Ruka, when her cell phone begin to ring interrupting the embrace. That's only a half hour, he's early. "Here, allow me." I say taking the cell from Haruka's pocket. "You two wait here."

Did Michiru just tell me to stay in Haruka arms? I look up and smile. "Sorry I been acting weird, it's not your fault. You are great to everyone here. Please forgive me." I take a deep breath with all the courage I have, then stand on my tip toes. Shes so tall! And with a blush give her a small peck on the cheek.

My eyes go wide when I feel Usagi soft lips kiss my cheek, before she goes rushing to the front door with the rest. Wait that's right, the door bell rang. Is she going nuts? First she avoids me, then kisses me. I guess she got me back for before. I barely noticed the door bell go off, but I do hear the sound of the stampeding girls they must have the food. I don't hesitate to move out of the way, talk about dinner rush.

I begin to set plates on the table and notice my lover with arms folded watching me. "Ruka." I give her a kiss. "Dinner will be all set up in no time, you should sit and relax." I hand the cell phone to her. "Someone else called while I was speaking to Darien, your father is a very nice man."

Michi walks away before I can say anything, when I look at my phone it does show my dad called me not long ago. I better check on whats going on, I walk up the steps to the attic sitting at the top step and calling him. "Hey dad."

"Hey Haruka dear, your girlfriend sounds like a fine young lady. You have good taste in people, I taught you well. Just wanted to let you know that Thorn is coming to see you soon, along with the others. I feel it's important family stays close especially over the holidays, it means a lot to have all my girls together."

"Sure dad, I will make sure arrangements are made. I look forward to seeing all of you here. There are many events that will be going on and plenty to tell you about my races that sound even better in person. Don't work too hard ok? Bye." So Michi really did talk to him... I look down the steps and I see her smiling up at me.

Being careful of the broken step, I walk up to Haruka. "Your a lot like your dad, I can tell just by talking to him. I hope that your not angry with me, its just the lines switched automatically to him when I hung up with Darien and we only had a short conversation." There is a worried expression on Michiru's face.

"It's fine Michi, thanks. He said I had good taste in girls." Haruka with a slight blush.

Michiru giggles at Haruka's embarrassment. "Well please thank him for me. Speaking of taste, we should get to the table. Both our plates of food await us, we wouldn't want them to get cold." Saying that, I take Ruka hand and walk to the dining room.

The table is loaded with what smells like a great meal. I can see a big golden brown turkey and just beside it a big bowl of dressing with steam still coming from the bowl as if just cooked. There's another large bowl of potatoes with a puddle of melted butter on top and a bit of cheese sprinkled on too. Not far from it, there is a bowl of sweet potatoes with melted marshmallows, a slight dark crust as if fresh made over a camp fire. Further back on the table there is a container of mixed vegetables, with sweet corn, carrots and green beans.

Minako smiles brightly, as she watches Michiru talking to Haruka. They don't know it but they are now under the mistletoe that she put up there just for them. "Hey guys look up!"

"Hmm?" I look with Michiru to see the Mistletoe, I fell for a trap and here I always swear to watch for that damn. When I shift my eyes back down to see Michiru smiling at me, she wraps her arms around my waist and pulls me in for a long deep kiss.

Minako squeals and takes a picture. "They make such a good couple!" She sighs wistfully. "I hope to find that kind of love one day."

I wont let my Ruka leave my arms so quickly, I relish her warmth so much. I warmly whisper into her ear. "I love you Ruka." I take her hand and we walk to the table, I am happy as I sit down beside her and start loading our plates with the delicious looking food.

Both Michi and I take a big bite of yams, with the melted marshmallows. Idly thinking looking around, Minako's place could use some repairs but is still a beautiful historic home. It has a very nice feel with it's small country looking kitchen and the living room/dining room area is the largest space she has down here. She has some old furniture that her and Makato fixed up as good as new. There's a coffee table I gave her and then a television on the wall, underneath she has pictures of her parents and other family members and some of her friends. The shelf underneath is full of CDs, her PlayStation four that we all got Minako for her birthday, her collection of pictures from her favorite boy bands she hopes to meet, along with her dance pictures. You can tell she's full of big dreams...

Minako comes out holding red glass bottle with a fancy looking label on it. "Would anyone like to have some non-alcoholic wine? It came with the meal, I thought it might be something new to try." Seeing everyone nod, I carefully open the bottle and taking my time to carefully pour each person a glass.

"Thank you very much Minako, I am sure that we will enjoy it." Michiru takes a slow sip of the drink. "Mmm, very good. What do you think Ruka?"

I take a careful taste. "Hmm..." I nod. "It's great." Before taking a bite of turkey and another scoop of the sweet potatoes with marshmallows onto my plate.

"I'd like to make a toast to love and friendship!" Minako says as she raises her glass, the others follow toasting their wine glasses. "Merry Christmas and a blessed new year to everyone!"

Usagi is already nearly done eating. She happily exclaims. "This food is GREAT!"

Why am I not surprised that Ruka and Usagi are nearly done first. Michiru gives her lover a kiss and stops her from getting up. "I will take both our plates when finished, you relax."

Ami pours herself more ice water and adds a bit more gravy on her mashed potatoes. "You were right about the food Minako, this is very good. You picked a great catering service to make this. I hope it wasn't expensive."

"No not at all, Makato helped me pick the place. Her friend works there too, shes very nice and..."

RING RING RING!

Hearing her phone, Minako hops to her feet. "Oh! It's my cell phone, must of left it in the kitchen. You guys eat and enjoy! I wont be long." I say as I rush out to answer it, I quickly grab it off the counter an answer.

"Hello!"

"Hello Minako, my name is miss Cole. I am the secretary to your boss Mr Fuller and I am to inform you that you have been let go from your position. You will not get a bonus but you will get half of your wages payed to you. Have a good evening." Click. She has hung up immediately.

My cellphone hits the ground, slipping from my hands in shock. I cant help turning to look at the drawer of bills due soon. I really needed that job, badly. Did I do something wrong? Why would they fire me like that? My thoughts are interrupted by a Cheerful voice entering the kitchen.

Usagi puts her plate in the sink before pausing at the sight of her friend. "Is everything ok?" She ducks down to pick Minako's cellphone off the floor.

I see Usagi with her plate in one hand, my cellphone in the other. I take a deep breath. I can't tell them, after all it's the holidays. Jobs are all over and I don't want to ruin their fun. "I am fine, thanks for picking up my phone. Guess I am getting as Clumsy as you are! Don't forget to save room for dessert it will be great!"

"Hey I'm not THAT clumsy!" Usagi watched as she smiled and left but still couldn't help but feel worried. I can tell Minako was upset, following her to the dining room for dessert I sit beside her.

Sitting down back at the table, Minako grabs a plate of pie and forces herself to eat, the hunger she once had is gone. It's like there is now a big knot of stress in her stomach.

"Thanks Michi" I watch as she takes our plates to the kitchen. I take a moment to wipe my face with a napkin only to be surprised as I look to see those familiar concerned big blue eyes of Odango. Now whats going on? As everyone had finished their dinner, it was now just me Usagi and Minako at the table with an uncomfortable silence.

Michiru walks in setting a fresh pot of hot Christmas tea carefully on the table. "Dessert will be out soon." With one look though, I can tell it's become a little tense. Ami walks in, she sets down the saucers and utensils with fresh napkins. After a moments silence, I exchange an awkward look with Michiru. Uncertain of what the situation is, with a quick thought I decide to ask about the Christmas Market. It don't take long to get Usagi talking about all the goodies and decorations.

Haruka then stands up. "That reminds me..." She walks over to the cake container. "I don't cook but Michiru baked this Gingerbread latte, cake we have tried one like it before and thought it was perfect. So we hope everyone will enjoy it." She carries the cake to the table and after setting it down takes a moment to watch Ami put down the mugs and Michiru bring out the Apple pie and Mochi balls.

When Minako smelled her apple pie it snapped her out of her deep fearful thoughts. "Look at me sitting here, doing almost nothing and you and Michiru taking all the dishes and setting out dessert." Forcing a smile on her face. "I bet the Mochi balls and Taiyaki Makato made will be delicious" She watches as Ami brings out the last two trays of dessert, one with the Reeses stuffed cheesecake bars and the other with the smores poke brownies Rei made and left for everyone to enjoy, thanks to Makato's help of course...

Usagi's mouth is watering just the sight and smell of all the treats on the table. Wiping the drool just before it hits the saucer in front of her she excitedly declares. "I am going to try everything!" She waits just a little longer, wiggling as if she's sitting on pins and needles. Once Michiru is finished pouring the Christmas tea named Santa's Secret, Usagi along with the others all dive into the treats.

"MMM! This is all so good!" Usagi is delighted with the desert. Ami laughs on seeing her face. "You have chocolate all over your, here." With a smile Ami hands her more napkins before she continues eating her slice of the cake Michiru made. Usagi says with embarrassment. "I cant help it, I'm too busy tasting everything." There's a large BURP. "Oops, excuse me!" Says a blushing Usagi, as she looks at the half eaten piece of apple pie in front of her she notices the purple in it for the first time. "There's no purple in apples, what is that?"

Minako was very happy to see how much Usagi liked her Apple pie recipe, when she saw her sudden pause at the second piece. With a smile she pointed to the pie tin. "Guess you noticed the new stuff I added. You see while I was making the pie, I realized there was not enough filling so I used a can of filling my friend gave me that she didn't want. I figured why waste it? The label said it was a good source of something, no Idea of what. I just put the cover on it and then put it in the oven quick, because my fave band came on the tv and it was the top five count down. I had to watch those hotties."

The others all had no thank you size pieces of the Apple pie on their plates, knowing how Minako cooks. Hearing Usagi's comment they looked down at their plates seeing the purple mixed with the apple, then at Haruka who has never tried her cooking. Yet in the face of uncertainty she clearly decided why not and despite the warning looks on the other faces she took tiny spoonful and ate some. "Hmm it don't taste awful, but that's not plum. That's prune and it is a very good source of fiber." Seeing the questioning look on Usagi face. "In other words Odango, that pies gonna make you..." But before she could finish her sentence, Usagi's stomach was already making the loud gassy bubbling noises of a happy digestive system. She quickly excused herself before Haruka could finish her explanation.

Minako couldn't help but to laugh with the others as she took another bite of her brownie. I can't help but feel a little better with all these treats here I guess its true chocolate cures everything! I see Michiru set down the whip cream and vanilla fudge swirl Ice cream and chocolate sauce, cant forget these important items.

We all begin to help ourselves and quickly end up chatting about our hopes and the new year resolution's for 2021 that we all hope to keep. Haruka is more quiet and seems to enjoy listening and eating her ice cream, all she says about the new year is that it will mean she will be extremely busy with her racing and that she may barely see any of us unless a Youma comes up...

Ami her arms loaded with a heap of plates, opens the kitchen door only to be sprayed in the face with warm soapy lavender scented water. "OHHHHH!" Hearing Ami cry out, we all rush up behind her only to also end up soaked as well. The washing machine is out of control, it's soaking the entire wipes suds off her face only to have a mix of wet panties and socks hurled at her while the rest of us get hit with flying shirts. Poor Ami ends up pulling a red bra off her head. She stares at it blankly for a moment before commenting. "This really should be hand washed..."

Usagi comes out, slipping on the soapy water on the floor. "WHOA" and ends up knocking everyone down on Ami and an already angry and wet Haruka. Ami blushes slightly as she realizes where her head has landed, right on Haruka chest. Meanwhile Usagi is on Minako legs and half pinning Michiru to the floor. "Owwww... Whats with all the soap and water?" Usagi whines.

"Usagi get off my legs!" There's a mix of muffled cursing as the girls struggle. "Sorry Minako!" Haruka, using her good arm, lifts Minako and Michiru off easily. She manages to hide her pained expression as she scrambles quickly to her feet and careful of the slippery and soapy floor heads to the wild washer in the kitchen without a word. After a few quiet but wet minutes, the water stops completely and everyone hears a few bangs and other loud noises come from the kitchen.

I hope Haruka is alright, I open the kitchen door to see her finish up with the washer. "Good work Ruka love." Kissing her lips softly. "You better be alright, your to sit right down while the rest of us clean up and no arguing." Michiru says firmly but with a touch a worry.

"Alright Michi." I don't feel like arguing in this mess and my right arm is killing me, all I want to do right now is sit and dry off. The water didn't even cool off this temper of mine. When Michi and I walked in to the dining room the others had already started to use towels and a mop to clean up all the water and the whole house smells like a freshly cleaned laundromat. I take a seat in the lazy day chair that Michi just finished covering with a soft towel for me.

I hand a towel to Haruka and kiss her in front of our friends. Right now I'm just happy that she and I are together. Its hard to feel secure when we really never know when peace will end or if one of us may end up possibly killed in battle. We made our promises that no matter what happens, the other would carry on. I brush Ruka's hair from her eyes and hand her yet another warm towel. She really got drenched, her wet shirt is sticking right to her, not leaving much to the imagination and its those thoughts that are distracting me from the terrible ones.

I feel myself blush. Sometimes Michiru is so affectionate to me and other times, with her other friends from the circle her mother approves of, she acts different and distant unless I dress like more of a guy. Then she stays close to me and the others tell her how jealous they are that she has such a great boyfriend. Sometimes she whispers to me that one day we will shock them with the truth but then nothing more is said. Shaking the thoughts from my mind I focus on the present, I remember one of my racing friends has a washer and dryer on sale for cheap. I pull out my thankfully dry cell phone and I get up to go to the kitchen to make the call and to ensure the washer has actually stopped leaking.

Ami wrings out the towel into the bucket, but pauses wondering what Haruka is doing? Straightening out her clothes, she gets up off the floor. The others look questioningly at Michiru who shrugs slightly. "I am not sure but why not enjoy the rest of the party. A little water wont stop us from having a good time, right Minako?"

"Yeah... Right..." I know Haruka looked pretty pissed and the others now just finished cleaning my floor and have seen that my home needs more repairs then I can hope to pay for. With no job there's no hope in me being able to afford to fix much of anything. I force a smile. "Well I will go finish those dishes, you guys have done enough for me!" Walking into the kitchen, I bump right into Haruka.

Haruka abruptly says. "I made a call and a guy I know is giving away a washer and dryer set he has for free. I have made arrangements for them to be delivered to you tomorrow afternoon. Make sure your here."

Overwhelmed at the thought of it Minako asks. "Haruka, how can I ever thank you for doing something so sweet for me! Your the best!" She hugs her tight. "I will be sure that I am here. Oops, your arm. Sorry!"

"Don't thank me, it's a favor I did for a friend that wanted to get rid of an extra washer and dryer."

Ami walks into the kitchen, throwing out the dirty napkins. "I know you said you would clean the rest Minako, but I'd like to help you. I don't mind moving around after eating such a big meal. It keeps me awake." She begins to wash the saucers.

"Thanks Ami! Hows your studying going? You must really be ahead in school work now!"

"My studying is just fine, but I am doing it because of my grandfather. He arrives near Christmas. To be honest lately I have been getting headaches when I read, whether its my book, cellphone or laptop I begin to get a migraine."

As I finish drying the walls I turn to Ami with concern. "Oh man, you should go get your eyes checked. They have a great place at the mall, it's free too this month since its the holidays. I read on the sign they have a specials on pairs of glasses too, in case you need them."

"I may take your suggestion on getting checked." She keeps drying the dishes and puts them away. "I just hope that with the diagnosis, it won't take long for the migraines to go away."

Smiling gratefully Minako hugs Ami. "Thanks again for the help, I hope everything goes well for you and that the pain stops. Now lets go enjoy the presents!" I hold the door for Ami as we leave the kitchen.

"I cant wait to open presents!" I see Minako and Ami come in to the room, Michiru is organizing the presents under the tree for me, since I won the game I hand them out this year which is EVEN more fun because it's better to give then receive.

"I can tell your excited, here is the Santa hat Usagi. Don't forget to wear it, after all you won it." The gifts are all organized and everything is ready to hand out, with gift boxes clearly labelled for each person so after they open their gift they can set it in their container and not worry about things getting lost or forgotten.

"That's SO great! I cant wait to hand out all the gifts to everyone!" Kneeling by the gifts under the tree I watch as everyone comes to gather around. Michiru sits between Haruka and Ami on the couch while Minako chooses the lazy day chair. "Ok here we go, first gift is for you Minako!"

"Oh! thank you! A superstar scarf, I love it. Thanks Ami! It's a beautiful red with silver stars." I set it carefully in my gift box right away.

Ami smiles warmly at her. "Your very welcome Minako, I am so glad you like it. As soon as I saw the scarf, I knew it would be perfect for you."

It feels so good playing the role of Sailor Santa! "Here you guys." As I hand out more while setting mine aside, I can wait a little longer, though I am SO excited.

Michiru took it and gently lifted lid off the beautifully wrapped box. "Oh my, perfume. It's lovely." She sprayed a little on her wrist. "Mmm, it smells so good." The starfish shaped bottle was an ocean blue colour that sparkled in the light.

"Anytime Michiru!" Oh boy, I watch as Ami begins to open my gift to her. This is all so great with everyone sharing and laughing together.

I open the gift carefully to not make a mess, its a very nice book all about the difference between myths and legends. "How interesting, thank you Usagi."

"Your welcome Ami!" I got so distracted watching everyone I nearly forgot I can open mine now, since I've handed out all the boxes. I open my gift from Haruka and Michiru. "GASP." There is a cute hat, scarf and mittens with bunnies on them, they are sooo soft and fluffy. Feeling something inside the hat I pause. "Oh?" I pull out new barrettes and lip gloss with a pink comb that were tucked inside the hat. "Thank you both sooo much!" I hug them both.

"Your welcome Odango, we saw those and thought you'd like them." Haruka says before looking down and opening her own gift, it's earrings and a necklace with my planet symbol on them. "Thanks Minako."

"Your welcome Haruka, glad you like them. I shopped all over to find them!"

We all are sharing what we plan to do at Christmas, Haruka didn't say much other then she and her dad were just going to hang out. Usagi was already trying out her new barrettes and pink comb along with the new nail polish that Minako had got her. Michiru is sitting close to Haruka who is looking at the retro special edition sports car book I got her.

I love all the gifts from our friends, Haruka and I did not give each other anything since we planned to do that alone later. I am looking at the bath spa set that Ami got me and the book of hairstyles to try that I got from Minako. when I hear the clock on the wall Chyme the time. It is getting very late, we help clean up the wrapping paper off the floor making sure our gifts were in our boxes. Ami has more studies, Usagi mother would begin to worry and Haruka has her pain medicine she needs to take. We gather up our things and begin to get dressed to leave, I help Ruka get her jacket on.

"The party was great Minako! I had a great time! The decorations and food were wonderful!" I pick up the blue box that has my name: Ami on it. Usagi has hers and when Michiru finishes dressing herself she picks up hers and goes to reach for Haruka's as well.

"Wait Michiru. Let me get dressed and give you a hand, I know that Haruka can't carry hers and I am happy to help." Minako pulls on her jacket, scarf hat, mitts and boots. Just standing by the old front door you can easily feel the sharp winter chill and almost see your breath before even going outside. The temperature has really dropped for sure!

"Thank you for helping Minako. Here allow me to get the door." I try to turn the knob but it's not moving well and it makes loud squeaky noises. As I try to open it once more I wonder if I am turning the knob the wrong way?

"Oh that. It sticks sometimes, even more so at night. I was hoping the oil, I read about that, would work to prevent it but I guess not. The lock still works good, though sometimes... Here, I know how to get it." I set Haruka's box down gently and move toward the door ahead of the others. "It just takes a strong jerk of the knob like this and there we go." I pick up Haruka's box. "Watch out for ice everyone with how cold it is I'm sure there's plenty of it!"

"Right. No problem. We got this Minako!" A few moments later. "Brrrrrr." It's sooooo ccccooollddd I should have worn thicker pants to the party that or my snow suit! I am already shivering as we all slowly walk to Haruka's sports car.

We hear the ice crunching under our feet. "Don't worry Usagi, we will be in Haruka's car in just a moment and I will start up the heat right away." Michiru says pulling out the keys. "Here, the trunk is open." I walk with Haruka, my arm around hers. I open the passenger side door to make sure she's safely inside, then walk around to get in the drivers side to start up the car and get the heat going. It shouldn't take long to warm up but will need a moment.

I get in the backseat with Ami and shiver while I close my door and put on my seat belt. "Thanks for all that fun Minako! It was so awesome. I had the best time ever!"

"Glad all of you had such a great time, it was so much fun to be with all of you! I can't wait to hang out again and don't worry Haruka I will make sure that I am home all afternoon. Thanks again, your an awesome Scout and friend!"

"We all thank you again Minako and your right my Haruka is awesome. We will see you again soon." I am relived to feel the heat kick in and hear everyone sigh in relief as all of us begin to warm up. "Have a good evening Minako!" I say waving goodbye as I put the car in reverse and slowly back out the driveway with a last beep of the horn...

I walk inside my home still half frozen, shutting the front door behind me. l look out the window as the car slowly disappears from my sight. I really wish that we could hang out again soon but unless I find a job I just can't. I close the curtain wiping tears of stress out of my eyes. It looks like I have a long night of job searching and applications to do...


End file.
